Painkiller
by Clarz
Summary: "I'm sorry... I can't be your healer, i'm just your painkiller..." -Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK ! BL AREA ! HURT/COMFORT ! Chaptered... TYPOS EVERYWHERE !
1. Prolog

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

Jeju, 27 November 2020

Hai kawan, apa kabar ? Semua baik-baik saja bukan ? Bagaimana dengan hari-harimu ? Menyenangkan bukan bersama dirinya ? Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku senang jika kau baik-baik saja. Apakah kau bahagia ? Kuharap kau bahagia. Maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa kabar. Hehe...

Kau tahu ? Aku senang bisa menjadi teman ceritamu. Walau aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa memilikimu. Haha... Aku tahu, ini pernyataan cinta yang buruk. Aku cukup kaget ketika kau berkata tidak ingin kembali padanya. Namun, kau terjatuh lagi dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa berdiri melihat semua , tiba-tiba hatiku sakit. Apa yang membuat hatiku sesakit ?

Tak selamanya aku bisa menahan semua ini. Hatiku bukan terbuat dari titanium. Maafkan aku... Aku berhenti menjadi sandaranmu, sahabatmu, painkillermu.

Aku pergi... Jangan menangis untukku. Menangislah untuknya. Semoga kau bahagia. Lepaskan diriku, kau akan bahagia tanpaku. Tak ada yang perlu disesali. Aku hanya debu yang akan pergi dari hadapanmu.

Kejarlah dia... Jangan mencariku. Pergilah ke tempatmu, tempat bersamanya. Dengan dirinya, bukan dengan diriku.

I'm sorry... I can't be your healer, i'm just your painkiller...

Selamat tinggal kawan...

Selamat tinggal cintaku yang tak terbalas.

With love,

Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

Aloooo...

Ketemu lagi nihhhh...

Aku kali ini bawain FF baru~

Gimana dengan prolognya ? BTW aku terinspirasi bikin prolog kek Tightrope, pake surat tapi ini ga sama kek Tightrope punya Kileela sunbae~

Ditunggu reviewnya...

BTW, tengkiu buat yang udah ngereview+follow story+fav story untuk Christmas Miracles...

TBH w sempet kaget dapat review positif... Hehe... Ga nyangka... /*blushing*/

Tengkiu juga buat yang kasih saran...

Pokoknya thank you so much... /*bow*/

안녕~


	2. Chapter 1

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Seoul, 27 November 2020

Chanyeol termenung, menatap jendela ruang kerjanya. Diluar sedang turun salju. Teman-teman serta keluarganya sibuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya di rumah. Seandainya pria mungil itu masih berada disisinya juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta itu. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, tertawa sedih mengingat tentang pria itu. Sahabatnya, yang dengan bodohnya dia tinggalkan.

Luka di hatinya seakan-akan masih menganga besar. Seakan-akan darah masih mengucur deras. Sakit, itu yang dirasakan pria tinggi itu. Dia merasa kehilangan. Putus asa memenuhi relung hatinya.

Mark menghampiri Chanyeol dengan perasaan hancur. Ia memerlukan teman curhat dan Chanyeol selalu menjadi penasihat terbaik di seluruh muka bumi ini baginya. Remaja SHS itu baru pulang dari sekolah dengan muka kusut.

"Samchon, aku ingin curhat~" ucap Mark dengan nada memelas.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kelakuan keponakannya satu ini. Mereka sangat dekat melebihi hubungan paman dengan keponakannya. Mereka sangat kompak.

"Ada apa Mark ? Ceritalah..." ucap Chanyeol yang sekarang menghadap ke Mark yang sudah duduk di sampingnya menatap jendela dengan tatapan sedih.

"Rose mengkhinatiku samchon, dia meninggalkanku. Dia memutuskanku saat pulang tadi. Mengapa diriku selalu menjadi pihak yang dicampakkan ? Apa kurangnya aku ? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Ucap Mark dengan dramatis. Remaja itu menunduk sambil menghela nafas.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mencoba menyemangati keponakannya itu dengan usapan di punggung Mark.

"Mark, dengar. Cinta susah untuk dimengerti, cinta itu buta, tidak melihat seberapa hebatnya dirimu, tidak akan sebanding dengan seberapa tulus seseorang itu. Selama ini kita salah dalam melihat cinta. Cinta itu suatu yang indah namun terlalu rumit untuk diselesaikan dengan logika. Sekarang giliran samchon menceritakan yang samchon rasakan tentang cinta." Ucap Chanyeol yang diikuti dengan mata Mark yang berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol mengingat pertemuannya dengan pria mungil yang sangat ia rindukan. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa ia semakin jatuh cinta terhadap pria itu jika ia membayangkan sosok itu. Sayangnya, ia terlalu telat untuk menyadarkan perasaan itu yang sudah ada sejak pertemuan itu. Mungkin dia menjadi bodoh karena perasaan yang melumpuhkan kerja otak pintarnya itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _12 Agustus 2014_

 _Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di kampus impiannya, Yonsei University. Sebagai Freshman di kampus itu, dia bingung dengan letak kelas yang akan dia tempati. Kaki panjang itu membawa dirinya ke papan pengumuman. Menelisik satu per satu kertas pengumuman, jadwal masuk, daftar nama mahasiswa, dan lain-lain. Mata besarnya berusaha mencari namanya dan juga kelasnya. Jurusan yang ia ambil adalah nat_ _ural_ _science bagian fisika adalah jurusan yang lumayan diimpikan oleh siswa SHS jurusan MIPA seperti dirinya._

 _Puk..._

 _Tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol langsung mengedarkan pandangannya yang jatuh pada pelaku tepukan di bahunya. Pria dengan perawakan mungil dengan kacamata bulat menatapnya dengan polos. Chanyeol terkesiap dengan makhluk yang menepuknya. Dia cantik._

" _Hey, aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau bisa membantuku mencari kelasku di ruang 5E ? Aku tersesat." Ucap pria mungil itu dengan tatapan polosnya._

 _Chanyeol benar-benar kaget, pria didepannya sangatlah imut. Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada pria imut itu._

" _Hey apa kau mendengarku ?"._

" _E-eh iya, oh ternyata kau sekelas denganku. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal." Ucap Chanyeol yang sempat tergugu di tempatnya._

 _Pria mungil itu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang. Tawa yang menggetarkan seluruh hatinya. Chanyeol hanya ter_ _kekeh_ _malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiadk gatal itu._

" _Sekarang tunjukkan aku jalannya, Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya._

 _Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan beriringan dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya._

 _Pertemuan yang cukup melekat di otaknya, memori yang tak akan dia lupakan untuk seumur hidupnya._

 _Memori cintanya yang tidak pernah ia sadari._

 _Dari pertemuan itu, mereka dekat seiring berjalannya waktu. Kebetulan yang beruntung, mereka mengambil kelas yang sama terus. Rasa senang melingkupi hati Chanyeol, begitupun dengan pria mungil itu, Baekhyun._

 _Hari-hari mereka diwarnai dengan tawa karena guyonan yang mereka buat, perdebatan tentang hasil hitungan tugas mereka, hal-hal yang mereka alami diluar kampus, semua indah namun semua berubah ketika mantan Chanyeol datang ke dalam lingkaran itu dan membuat Chanyeol jauh dari Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo, mantan Chanyeol saat SHS kelas 2._

 _Semua berubah._

 _Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun, seolah-olah perasaan itu sirna, ditelan oleh perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Menganggap ia masih memiliki kewajiban melindungi Kyungsoo, berusaha membangun tembok untuk menampik rasa yang tumbuh akibat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun._

 _Obsesi Kyungsoo membutakan Chanyeol, membuatnya terjatuh ke pelukan pria bermata doe itu lagi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa yang terlanjur tumbuh besar di hati pria mungil itu._

 _Chanyeol ragu, ia mencari Baekhyun untuk tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Menganggap rasa yang pernah ada itu hanyalah rasa nyaman, nyaman sekedar sahabat. Baekhyun mendengarkan segalanya, mengetahui fakta yang memukulnya telak. Chanyeol masih menyukai Kyungsoo. Cepat-cepat ia simpan rasa yang tumbuh itu dengan rapat. Berlagak kuat untuk sahabatnya yang sebenarnya rapuh di dalam. Mendengar segala rahasia Chanyeol, seberapa bencinya pria tinggi itu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Namun, berkata benci sangatlah mudah._

 _Semua menjadi omong kosong..._

 _Semua perkataan benci itu seolah dilupakan Chanyeol. Di pesta dansa ulang tahun universitas, Baekhyun melihat hal yang menyakiti dirinya. Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo dengan mesra. Merengkuh pinggang pria bermata doe itu dengan posesif. Matanya memanas. Hatinya tersayat-sayat. Dia benar-benar hancur._

 _Chanyeol terlalu buta untuk melihat cinta. Dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan cinta dengan obsesi. Membuatnya jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo._

 _Bohong jika Baekhyun berkata ia tidak apa-apa._

 _Bohong jika Baekhyun berkata semua baik-baik saja._

 _Bohong jika hatinya tidak berdenyut sakit._

 _Bohong jika dia tidak mencintai Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun hanya bersembunyi di balik topengnya._

 _Baekhyun ingin bahagia. Perasaannya salah, seharusnya ia tidak menbiarkan rasa itu tumbuh. Salah. Semua salah. Dia terpuruk dalam kesalahan yang dia perbuat._

 _Dia harus menjauh._

 _Ya, sejauh mungkin._

 _Ini salah._

 _Benar-benar salah._

 _Cinta ini salah._

 _Baekhyun mengubah semua jadwal kelasnya supaya pria tinggi itu tidak dapat menemuinya. Jujur, hati kecil pria mungil itu ingin berteriak. Namun, dia tidak boleh menjadi budak cinta._

 _Sedikit demi sedikit perasaaan salah itu tertutupi dengan adanya teman-teman baru yang Baekhyun dapat._

 _Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Taehyung, dan Jungkook menjadi dirinya lupa dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia harus melupakan sosok itu. Baekhyun memilih pergi, menyembunyikan semua rasa itu. Pergi jauh dari Chanyeol adalah solusi terbaik baginya._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Chanyeol mengingat sosok itu dengan detail. Senyumnya, tawanya, matanya, bibirnya, segala tentangnya. Dia mengambil nafas untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Kau tahu Mark, pamanmu ini sangat bodoh dalam cinta," Chanyeol terkekeh sedih sambil menunduk. Mark tertegun dengan perubahan ekspresi pamannya itu. Mark pun mengusap punggung tegap pamannya itu dengan lembut seolah-olah menghantarkan ratusan semangat untuk tetap teguh.

"Dia cantik, amatlah sempurna di mataku. Dia bagaikan coklat hangat di tengah musim dingin, hangat sekali, tapi paman tidak pernah tahu dirinya serapuh itu. Dia selalu kuat untuk paman, menyimpan rahasia besar didalamnya. Paman terlalu naif untuk menerima rasa itu. Dia sekuat batu karang sayangnya terlalu lemah untuk air yang dapat mengikis dirinya. Cinta tidak pernah menuntut untuk di balas. Paman salah menilai cinta. Paman terjatuh dalam sekali, sakit rasanya. Namun, rasa yang ia alami lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan paman. Belajar melepaskan merupakan hal yang sulit. Sampai sekarang paman masih sulit melepaskannya, sulit sekali. Dia terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Paman tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Cinta tidak hanya memiliki namun juga merelakan. Sayangnya, paman tidak dapat merelakannya.".

Chanyeol terisak perih, mengingat semua itu. Bodohnya dia meninggalkan pria bermata sabit itu. Mark baru mengetahui betapa terpuruknya paman kesayangannya.

"Percayalah, jatuh cinta merupakan hal yang menyenangkan namun menyakitkan, maka hal itu dinamakan jatuh cinta. Kita terjatuh padanya. Rela jatuh untuknya berulang kali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan merindu.

 _Ini sudah terlalu lama Baek..._

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

.

.

.

 _Di Universitas Helsinki, Finlandia_

Baekhyun sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajaran _Particle Physics_. Dia menghela nafas setelah 3 jam dia mengajar calon-calon sarjana, mengantikan kakaknya, Heechul yang membuat mulutnya lelah berceloteh. Dia cukup heran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu. Untung saja kesabarannya masih banyak. Mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masih masuk akal kecuali,

" _Apakah kakak sudah mempunyai pasangan ?"._

" _Nomor ponsel kakak berapa ?"._

" _Makanan kesukaan kakak apa ?"._

Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun terkekeh sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas itu. Beruntunglah dia juga tidak memiliki jadwal kelas. Mungkin Baekhyun ingin beristirahat senyaman mungkin di rumah kakaknya.

.

.

.

 _Di rumah Heechul_

 _Ting..._

 _1 pesan masuk_

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya. Pria mungil itu membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya dan menekan notifikasi itu.

 _Sehunie : Baek, aku sudah mengirim surat yang kau buat sebelumnya. Melalui Jongin._

Surat ? Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Sehun. Sejak kapan dia membuat surat ?

 _Baekhyun : Surat apa ?_

 _Ting..._

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melihat pesan itu.

 _Sehunie : Yak, kau ini pelupa sekali. Surat yang kau tulis saat kau akan pergi ke Finlandia._

Baekhyun terkejut. Itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Surat yang dia rancang untuk menyembunyikan kepergiannya. Surat pernyataan cinta yang paling buruk. Baekhyun terkekeh miris ketika mengingat julukan surat itu. Ya, memang surat itu pernyataan cinta Baekhyun dan itu sangat buruk.

Surat yang menunjukkan seakan-akan Baekhyun berada di Jeju, namun kenyataan sekarang kakinya berpijak di Finlandia. Pelarian diri yang cukup nekat.

 _Ting..._

Baekhyun terkesiap dari lamunannya dan melihat pesan yang dikirim Sehun dengan mata memicing.

 _Sehunie : Sudah ingat Baek ? /*emot tertawa terbahak-bahak*/_

Baekhyun berdecih.

 _Cih, anak ini benar-benar menjengkelkan..._

 _Ting..._

 _Sehunie : Aku masih ingat Baek, ketika kau menangis sesegukan seperti anak anjing yang terjepit pintu. Astaga Baek, wajahmu benar-benar lucu. Hahaha..._

Seandainya dia berada di Jeju, pria mungil itu pasti akan menjambak rambut Sehun sangat keras. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjambaknya lain waktu. Baekhyun mengetik balasan dengn ekspresi menusuk seakan-akan tatapan itu bisa menembus layar ponselnya.

 _Baekhyun : Yak, jika aku berada di tempatmu sekarang, aku akan mencabuti rambutmu Park Sehun !_

 _Ting..._

Baekhyun segera melihat balasan pria bermuka datar itu.

 _Sehunie : Oh tidak semudah itu... Omong-omong sekarang aku berada di bandara. Aku akan ke China bersama tidak akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol hyung. Kau tahu, Chanyeol hyung mengundangmu juga melalui Jongin. Jongin memberitahuku._

Baekhyun melihat balasan itu dengan terkejut. Melupakan rasa mual di bagian _"Luhanku"._

 _Sehun ? Ke China ? Untuk apa ?_

Dan

 _Chanyeol mengundangnya ke pesta ulang tahunnya ?_

Pertanyaan memenuhi relung hati pria mungil itu. Dengan cepat dia mengetik pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kecuali pertanyaan perihal undangan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol.

 _Ting..._

 _Sehunie : Aku harus mengambil alih cabang perusahaan ayahku yang berada di China. Maaf Baek, aku baru sempat memberitahumu. Mian..._

Baekhyun menatap sedih layar ponsel itu dan ia menghela nafas. Dia semakin jauh dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di Amerika. Jongin menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya di Seoul. Teman-temannya yang dulu menjadi pelipur laranya sudah terpencar dimana-mana. Baekhyun mencoba memaklumi semua itu. Tidak selamanya mereka selalu bersama.

 _Baekhyun : Tidak apa-apa Sehunie. Saat natal nanti kunjungi aku di Finlandia... Awas saja jika kau melupakanku. Ajak yang lain juga..._

 _Ting..._

 _Sehunie : Iya bawel... Sudah ya Baek... Aku akan masuk ke pesawat... Jaga dirimu. Aku pergi dulu..._

 _Baekhyun : Kau juga jaga diri, sampaikan salamku untuk Luhanmu dan keluargamu. Hati-hati Sehunie..._

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya. Sudah 2 tahun dia meninggalkan korea. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Teringat dengan seseorang yang pernah menempati hatinya, Park Chanyeol.

 _Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ?_

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih mengingat pria itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika dirinya mengingat sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh. Jatuh sangat dalam. Sayangnya, tak pernah bisa dia miliki.

" _Cinta tidak perlu memiliki."_ , pernyataan itu benar-benar omong kosong.

Hatinya sangatlah sakit. Mencintai pria tinggi itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Sulit rasanya melupakan sosok itu. Dia lelah untuk membuat tembok tinggi, untuk membentengi dirinya segala hal tentang Chanyeol. Namun, semua pertahanannya hancur. Air matanya selalu jatuh ketika mengingat nama itu, Park Chanyeol.

 _Sesakit inikah rasanya mencintai ?_

 _Sesakit inikah rasanya ingin memiliki ?_

Sayangnya, rasa itu tumbuh karena orang yang salah. Orang yang belum melupakan cinta pertamanya.

" _First love never die."_ , mungkin pernyataan itu ada benarnya.

Baekhyun membuat dirinya terhempas ke dalam kenangan yang seharusnya ia lupakan. Kenangan yang indah namun menyakitkan. Rasa rindu memenuhi hati kecilnya.

 _Apakah kau bahagia, yeol ?_

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Sorry kalau ga kedapet feelnya...

Thank you yang udah kasih review...

Don't forget to give ur review...

Don't forget to love and follow...

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya...

Chap selanjutnya bakal ada flashback tentang hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo...

Sorry kalo aku up nya lama... /*bow*/

Soalnya baru sempet sekarang...

Sekali lagi, Maaf...

감사합니다~

사랑해~

안녕~


	3. Chapter 2

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _Sesakit inikah rasanya mencintai ?_

 _Sesakit inikah rasanya ingin memiliki ?_

Sayangnya, rasa itu tumbuh karena orang yang salah. Orang yang belum melupakan cinta pertamanya.

" _First love never die."_ , mungkin pernyataan itu ada benarnya.

Baekhyun membuat dirinya terhempas ke dalam kenangan yang seharusnya ia lupakan. Kenangan yang indah namun menyakitkan. Rasa rindu memenuhi hati kecilnya.

 _Apakah kau bahagia, yeol ?_

.

.

.

 _Di rumah Chanyeol_

 _Pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol_

18.00 KST

Suasana di kediaman itu benar-benar meriah. Pesta sederhana yang hanya mengundang kerabat dekatnya, kolega bisnis yang sudah cukup lama bekerja sama, dan beberapa teman-temannya dulu. Chanyeol memang sengaja mengundang teman-teman Baekhyun dan tidak lupa juga undangan untuk Baekhyun. Setidaknya dirinya mencoba mengundang Baekhyun via Jongin a.k.a Kai.

Setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu, dan rambutnya dibuat keatas. Semua orang yang di pesta itu mampu menahan nafasnya ketika Chanyeol turun. Chanyeol menelisik segala penjuru untuk mencari satu sosok. Byun Baekhyun. Pria mungil dengan mata sipitnya yang mendebarkan hati Chanyeol. Sayangnya, sosok itu tidak terlihat. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan memasang ekspresi murung. Mungkin ia akan menghabiskan beberapa botol vodka nanti.

Detik berganti menjadi menit. Menit berganti menjadi jam.

Pesta ulang tahun pria tinggi itu sudah melewati satu jam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun tapi hanya Kai yang datang.

"Hey, selamat ulang tahun bro ! Kau sudah berubah menjadi tua bung. Menunggu seseorang ? Omong-omong dimana Kyungsoo ? Kau tidak bersamanya ?". Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan malas, seperti mayat hidup. Chanyeol hanya menatap Kai, seakan-akan mengirimkan pesan telepati.

"Oh ya, _sorry dude_ , aku lupa kalau kau membatalkan pertunangan kalian.".

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kasar. Memang benar kalau ia sedang menunggu seseorang dan satu lagi tentang pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seusai wisuda angkatan 2014 jurusan Natural Science bagian fisika, keluarga Chanyeol dan keluarga Kyungsoo membuat pertemuan makan malam di kediaman keluarga Park. Dimana pertemuan itu seharusnya membuat kedua sejoli itu bahagia, namun malah membuat Chanyeol terpaku diam dengan mata terbuka lebar. Berbeda hal dengan Kyungsoo dengan senyum sejuta maksudnya._

 _Bukan karena pernikahan yang sangat cepat. Hanya saja Chanyeol masih memikirkan satu hal yang menganjal. Seseorang yang mampu membuat hatinya gundah. Hatinya ragu. Entah mengapa sosok pria bermata sabit itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Satu sisi ia merasa nyaman dengan pria bermata sabit itu tapi di satu sisi lainnya ia harus bersama Kyungsoo seperti yang direncanakan awal oleh kedua pihak keluarga, ingin menyatukan perusahaan dengan menjadikan anak mereka sebagai pion._

 _Permainan pun dimulai sejak kedua anak adam itu menitis dunia SHS. Perjodohan dimulai tanpa memikirkan perasaan anak-anaknya. Beruntung dengan keluarga Do, anak mereka merasakan hal yang namanya cinta dengan anak sulung keluarga Park._

 _Permainan yang disusun oleh orang tua mereka sempat terhenti karena ulah Chanyeol yang memutuskan Kyungsoo saat kelas 11. Tentu saja Chanyeol marah begitu pula dengan orang tuanya, namun sang adik sangat mendukung keputusan sang kakak. Adiknya, Park Sehun. Adik kecilnya ternyata sangat berbakat menjadi mata-mata._

 _Segala penuturan Sehun tentang perjodohan membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai boneka untuk bisnis ? Oh, sayangnya Chanyeol tidak serendah itu. Semua pihak murka. Sehun hanya memasang tampang tidak tahu apa-apa._

 _Kedua pihak keluarga mulai menyusun rencana yang lebih mulus. Segala hal dikerjakan dengan sangat mulus, tidak membuat Chanyeol curiga. Dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol terjebak di perangkap. Berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengikuti permainan yang mereka buat. Dan juga secara tidak langsung membuat Kyungsoo menjadi terobsesi memiliki Chanyeol. Membangun monster mengerikan di dalam diri pria bermata doe itu. Berusaha mencari segala cara untuk menaklukkan Chanyeol, menyingkirkan semua yang menghalanginya. Obsesi yang membutakan mata doe itu membuat ia lupa akan jati dirinya. Dirinya yang lugu, polos, baik, sayangnya semua telah dihapus oleh monster yang ia bangun._

 _Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu tentang Baekhyun, melebihi Chanyeolnya, melebihi siapapun. Mencari kelemahan Baekhyun, menjadikan hal itu senjata untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Seilegal apapun cara yang ia lewati tidak menjadi masalah baginya._

 _Segala cara ia lakukan untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun. Namun, semua itu sia-sia. Bahkan sekeras apapun ia lakukan tidak berefek apa-apa untuk pria bermata sabit itu. Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui seberapa besar pria mungil itu. Semua orang bahkan Tuhanpun terlihat begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo murka._

 _Dia harus dihilangkan !_

 _Kyungsoo terlalu buta untuk melihat kelemahan Baekhyun sebenarnya. Kelemahan ini dimiliki oleh semua orang. Apa lagi kalau bukan cinta ?_

 _Park Chanyeol, kelemahan yang tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _H-7 Pesta Ulang Tahun Universitas Yonsei tahun 2016_

 _Pesta dansa, hal yang paling ditunggu dari pesta ulang tahun Yonsei pada tahun ini. Tahun ini akan diadakan "Best Couple". Hadiah yang diinginkan seluruh mahasiswa, jurusan apapun._

 _Liburan ke Jepang selama seminggu._

 _Bukankah itu sangat menggiurkan ?_

 _Namun, pasangan untuk pesta dansa harus sejurusan. Oh, tidak... Ini mimpi buruk untuk Kyungsoo._

 _Lihat bukan ? Tuhan terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun !_

 _Semua mencari pasangannya masing-masing dengan cepat. Tentu saja, Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun. Lagipula mereka juga menginginkan liburan ke Jepang._

 _Kyungsoo merasa kesal, sekesal-kesalnya._

 _Rasanya ia akan membuat sedikit kejutan untuk Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _H-6_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlatih lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Hanya berdua. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan degupan yang tidak biasanya. Bersenda gurau, makan bersama, melakukan segala hal yang menyenangkan. Mungkin jika orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kedua anak adam itu adalh sepasang kekasih yang amatlah serasi._

 _H-5_

 _Mereka berlatih lagi, merasakan hal yang aneh lagi. Mereka juga pergi fitting tuxedo bersama. Mereka hampir di sangka sepasang calon pengantin. Mereka rasanya ingin tenggelam di Sungai Han saja._

 _H-4_

 _Mereka berlatih lebih singkat. Melepas penat dengan pergi ke Lotte World. Makan es krim berdua. Mencoba berbagai wahana. Membeli bando-bando lucu. Makan gulali yang besar sekali. Seandainya mereka benar-benar sepasang sejoli yang sedang berkencan. Bukankah hal itu lebih cocok untuk mereka sandang sebagai status ?_

 _H-3_

 _Seharusnya hari ini mereka berlatih. Bukannya mereka sibuk berkeliling di Cheongdam-dong. Berbelanja gila-gilaan. Pergi ke COEX Aquarium, melihat ikan-ikan seperti anak kecil. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, tanpa Kyungsoo._

 _H-2_

 _Mereka berlatih keras untuk membayar latihan kemarin. Sampai mereka lupa waktu. Terlalu menikmati kebersamaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Mereka pergi ke butik untuk mengambil tuxedo yang mereka pesan. Segera membawa ke tempat laundry, sebelum laundry itu tutup. Semua penampilan mereka terlihat kacau, namun mereka malah menganggap hal itu bukan masalah. Mereka terlalu mabuk cinta._

 _H-1_

 _Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mengambil tuxedo di laundry. Mereka berencana menginap. Mereka pun ke rumah Chanyeol. Bermain playstation bersama, memasak bersama, menonton bersama, makan bersama, dan tidur bersama. Mereka lebih terlihat sepasang kekasih, begitu kata Nyonya Park , ibu Chanyeol. Mereka menanggapi semua ucapan-ucapan itu dengan kekehan dan juga garukan di tengkuk mereka._

 _Hari H_

 _Malam ini mungkin menjadi malam yang indah. Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang di Universitas Yonsei. Semua berpakaian dengan tampan dan cantik. Seakan-akan mereka adalah pangeran dan tuan putri. Mereka berusaha tampil yang paling menawan, untuk mendapat hadiah liburan yang menggiurkan itu._

 _Semua berjalan baik, semua begitu menikmati acara dansa itu. Namun, tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bersenda gurau, berdansa dengan berantakan karena Baekhyun tidak baik dalam berdansa. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, saat Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berdansa. Kyungsoo terbakar api cemburu. Semua mata masih terpaku pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat menaiki panggung untuk mengiring pesta dansa itu._

 _Baekhyun duduk di kursi putih yang sudah disediakan di tengah panggung itu dan Chanyeol pun juga duduk di sebelahnya dengan kursi yang berwarna sama dan memposisikan gitar akustik itu di pahanya dan mulai memetik, perlahan-lahan lampu pun diredupkan sakan-akan memberikan kesan romantis dan hangat. Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya dan memulai nyanyiannya._

 _ **Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **Baekhyun :**_

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before**

 _Saat kakimu tidak berfungsi seperti biasanya_

 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

 _Dan aku tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta_

 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love**

 _Akankah mulutmu masih mengingat rasa dari cintaku_

 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**

 _Akankah matamu masih tersenyum dari pipimu_

 _Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya dengan epik dan semua orang berdansa dengan tenang seakan-akan terseret dalam melodi lagu itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa kedip seakan-akan merekam segala hal yang terdapat pada Baekhyun. Suaranya, bibirnya, hidungnya, matanya yang sedang terpejam, rambutnya yang ditata dengan rapi, segalanya tanpa ada yang dilewatkan._

 **And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70**

 _Dan sayang, aku akan mencintaimu sampai usia kita 70_

 **And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23**

 _Dan sayang, hatiku masih bisa jatuh sekeras saat usiaku 23_

 **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
**

 _Dan aku berpikir tentang bagaimana orang-orang jatuh cinta dengan cara yang misterius_

 **Maybe just the touch of a hand**

 _Mungkin hanya dengan sentuhan tangan_

 **Oh me I fall in love with you every single day**

 _Oh, aku jatuh cinta denganmu setiap hari_

 **And I just wanna tell you I am**

 _Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu, inilah aku_

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya dan maniknya bertabrakan dengan manik Chanyeol tengah melihatnya. Entah kenapa dua pasang manik itu saling tertarik dan serasa dunia milik berdua. Terjebak dengan tatapan yang memabukkan, degupan yang mendebarkan, terhanyut dalam suasana hangat itu._

 _ **ChanBaek :**_

 **So honey now**

 _Jadi sekarang sayang_

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 _Bawa aku ke dalam pelukan hangatmu_

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 _Cium aku di bawah cahaya ribuan bintang_

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 _Sandarkan kepalamu pada dadaku yang berdegup kencang_

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 _Kuungkapkan pikiranku_

 **Maybe we found love right where we are**

 _Mungkin kita telah menemukan cinta tepat dimana kita berada_

 _ **Chanyeol :**_

 **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**

 _Saat semua rambutku hilang dan memoriku memudar_

 **And the crowds don't remember my name**

 _Dan kerumunan orang tidak mengingat namaku lagi_

 **When my hands don't play the strings the same way, hmm**

 _Saat tangan-tanganku tidak memainkan senar dengan cara yang sama , hmm_

 **I know you will still love me the same**

 _Aku tahu kau akan masih mencintaiku dengan cara yang sama_

 _Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, seakan-akan dia menyanyi lagu itu untuk pria mungil itu. Menyanyikan tiap baris lagu dengan perasaan yang sekarang ia padukan dalam permainan gitarnya, perasaan cinta._

 **'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen**

 _Karena sayang, jiwamu tidak akan pernah menua, selalu muda_

 **Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

 _Sayang, senyumanmu selamanya berada di benakku dan kenanganku_

 **I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

 _Aku berpikir tentang bagaimana orang-orang jatuh cinta dengan cara yang misterius_

 **Maybe it's all part of a plan**

 _Mungkin hal itu salah satu bagian dari rencana_

 **I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**

 _Aku akan tetap membuat kesalahan yang sama_

 **Hoping that you'll understand**

 _Berharap kau akan mengerti_

 _Baekhyun memutuskan pandangannya dengan Chanyeol untuk menghindari degupan jantung yang semakin menggila. Chanyeol tetap terpaku pada sosok mungil itu, melihatnya dengan detail. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya._

 _ **ChanBaek :**_

 **So honey now**

 _Jadi sekarang sayang_

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 _Bawa aku ke dalam pelukan hangatmu_

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 _Cium aku di bawah cahaya ribuan bintang_

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 _Sandarkan kepalamu pada dadaku yang berdegup kencang_

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 _Kuungkapkan pikiranku_

 _Pandangan mereka terjalin lagi dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Pandangan bingung dengan perasaannya dan pandangan yang begitu memuja. Dua insan itu tenggelam dalam manik mereka seakan-akan takut kehilangan sepasang manik masing-masing._

 **Oh maybe we found love right where we are**

 _Oh, mungkin kita telah menemukan cinta tepat dimana kita berada_

 **And we found love right where we are**

 _Dan kita menemukan cinta tepat dimana kita berada_

 _Menutup lagu itu dengan indah, tepuk tangan membuncah, memecahkan jalinan mereka dan membuat mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka bangkit dan memberi hormat kepada para hadirin dan menuruni anak tangga dengan tangan yang terjalin tanpa sadar. Memberikan sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu yang menyenangkan dan ribuan volt pada bulu kuduk mereka._

 _Bukankah ini akan menjadi indah jika saja Kyungsoo tidak datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol untuk berdansa ?_

 _Baekhyun sadar betul dimana batasannya. Ia tidak mungkin bersama Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti jatuh dari langit ketujuh. Sakit, tapi bukankah ini kenyataannya ?_

 _Lagi-lagi kenyataan menamparnya telak._

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan ke meja panjang yang berisi kue-kue yang terlihat menggiurkan tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Kue-kue itu sudah tidak terasa lezat dimatanya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya._

 _Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Park Sehun, adik Chanyeol dengan muka dinginnya dan tuxedo hitam yang melekat pas di tubuh atletis itu._

" _Hyung mau temani aku makan kue ?" tanya Sehun sambil memberikan Baekhyun sebuah piring kecil._

 _Bukankah tidak buruk menambah teman ?_

" _Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menerima piring itu dengan senyuman hangat._

 _Oh, jangan menganggap Sehun tidak tahu arti senyuman itu. Hatinya membujuk dirinya untuk menghibur Baekhyun dengan pembicaraan yang ringan. "Mungkin dia lebih baik dibandingkan jalang itu..." pikir Sehun yang kadang membuat Sehun terlalu malas untuk menyebut nama itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo. Pembicaraan yang berawal dari jurusan, mata kuliah dan kebetulan mereka satu jurusan, menjalar ke dosen-dosen galak, makanan, games, dan hal yang lain. Baekhyun merasa dirinya dan Sehun mempunyai kesamaan._

 _Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di pemberitahuan tentang pasangan yang masuk kualifikasi yang tentu saja dipilih oleh panitia yang sudah dibentuk. Mau tak mau merekapun merapat ke panggung._

 _Semua orang menunggu nama mereka dan pasangan mereka disebut namun tidak untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun._

" _Semua hadirin di mohon untuk mendekat ke panggung karena kita akan memasuki acara pemberitahuan tentang calon-calon "Best Couple" kita ! " sorak Jongdae yang bertugas menjadi MC untuk acara ulang tahun universitas._

" _Pasangan pertama adalah Siwon dan Taeyeon dari jurusan sastra Korea, selamat kalian masuk kualifikasi..." ._

" _Pasangan kedua adalah Suho dan Irene dari jurusan musik, selamat..."._

" _Dan pasangan terakhir adalah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari jurusan_ _nat_ _ural_ _science bagian fisika, wow jujur menurutku kalian sangat serasi... selamat..._ _" ucap Jongdae sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah._

 _Semua orang menatap orang-orang yang disebut dengan tatapan "Sudah kuduga kalian masuk kualifikasi"._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan mengipas-gipasinya. Sehun hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hyung terlalu di mabuk cinta..." pikirnya._

" _Tolong segera berkumpul dengan pasangan masing-masing untuk pemberitahuan pemenang di akhir acara."._

 _Sehun mencolek bahu Baekhyun._

" _Ayo kita cari Chanyeol hyung. Hadiahnya lumayan sayang saja jika kalau kalian menang namun Chanyeol hyung tidak bersama kita, bisa saja hadiahnya hangus..." ucap Sehun yang sebenarnya ingin menjauhkan Chanyeol dari jalang itu dan mendekatkan hyungnya ke Baekhyun. Rencana yang bagus bukan ?_

" _Ayo..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk menanya ke beberapa orang. Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menghampiri Jongin yang sedang melahap kue-kue dengan teman-temannya yang lain jurusan._

" _Bro, kau melihat Chanyeol hyung tidak ?" tanya Sehun ke sahabatnya, Jongin._

" _Sorry man, aku tidak melihatnya. Coba kau tanya ke Jungkook dan Taehyung. Setahuku mereka baru saja ngobrol." Ucap Jongin sambil melahap beberapa kue yang dihidangkan._

" _Oh, thanks bro..."._

" _Terima kasih..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menlemparkan senyum hangat kepada Jongin._

" _Sama-sama hyung cantik..." ucap Jongin sambil melempar senyuman lebar khasnya._

 _Baekhyun hanya mengeleng heran dan tak lama tangannya ditarik Sehun._

" _Hyung, kata Jungkook, Chanyeol hyung keluar. Kemungkinan di ke toilet." Ucap Sehun sambil mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari auditorium itu._

 _Sehun tidak memberi satu hal yang Jungkook katakan._

 _Bahwa_

 _Chanyeol_

 _Keluar_

 _Dengan_

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Tentu saja Sehun menutup rapat mulutnya dan menaruh curiga dengan jalang itu. Firasatnya mengatakan jika akan ada hal yang buruk dan menyakitkan terjadi._

 _Di Toilet Auditorium Pria_

 _Baekhyun langsung berlari riang masuk ke toilet itu untuk memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa mereka menjadi calon pasangan yang akan mendapatkan hadiah ke Jepang itu._

 _Kreet..._

 _Pintu kayu yang besar sebagai pintu masuk toilet terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan yang menorehkan luka besar di hati Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol_

 _Mencium_

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Jderrr... (Suara petir imajiner ceritanya :v)_

 _Bagaikan di sambar petir di siang bolong. Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja. Selama ini pemikirannya benar bahwa Chanyeol masih menyimpan perasaan pada pria itu. Seharusnya ia tidak berpikir untuk menaruh hati lebih dalam ke pria tinggi itu. Sayangnya, semua sudah terlambat. Rasa yang memabukkan itu sudah melekat kuat di relung hati pria mungil itu. Sehun tidak bodoh melihat Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara, mimik yang shock dengan pemandangan menjijikkan itu._

 _Baekhyun hanya merasakan sakit._

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit sekali._

 _Sampai rasa sakit itu membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir. Hatinya berhenti bertindak. Baekhyun seperti robot rusak. Pemandangan itu membuat dunianya seakan-akan berhenti berputar. Membuat sungai kecil di pipi putih itu._

 _Hatinya remuk, hancur, lebur, entahlah, keadaan hatinya sudah benar-benar tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata._

 _Dengan sigap Sehun menutup mata Baekhyun dan berbisik,_

" _Jangan melihatnya jika itu menyakitimu, lupakan Chanyeol hyung. Mari kita pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini... Maafkan aku karena membiarkan hyung melihat hal itu..."._

 _Mereka segera keluar dari universitas dan mengantar pulang ke flat Baekhyun, untung saja Baekhyun tinggal sendiri kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan ditanyain banyak hal._

 _Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap dan mengirimi Jungkook pesan singkat._

 _Sehun : Bro, tolong bilang ke Jongdae hyung jika Baekhyun hyung sedang tidak enak badan. Thanks bro._

 _Jungkook : Ok bro. Titip salam untuk Baekhyun sunbae..._

 _Sehun : Siap !_

 _Ya, seharusnya malam itu menjadi malam yang membahagiakan untuk Baekhyun namun malam itu menjadi malam tersuram dalam hidupnya._

 _Jadi sebenarnya Tuhan lebih menyayangi siapa ?_

 _Sejak itu Sehun memilih tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol sama sekali baik di rumah maupun di kampus. Menemani Baekhyun lebih baik dibandingkan melihat Chanyeol yang ditempeli oleh jalang busuk itu. Hyungnya memang sudah tak dapat ditolong lagi._

 _Sehun menyerah._

 _Biarkan jalang itu menghancurkan hyungnya, ia sudah tidak peduli._

 _Setidaknya ia dapat melindungi Baekhyun hyung dari jalang busuk itu, melindungi malaikat yang rapuh itu dari Kyungsoo._

 _Sehun sudah muak dengan perjodohan hyungnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun menemani Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi, layaknya bodyguard. Sehun selalu membawa Baekhyun jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Sehun mengenalkan Baekhyun ke teman-temannya. Jongin, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Luhan. Sehun selalu berusaha mengukir lengkungan bahagia di bibir Baekhyun. Mengubah jadwal kelas Baekhyun supaya menghindarkan malaikat itu dari Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sekelas dengan Luhan._

 _Ini yang Sehun lakukan untuk membalas dendam ke Chanyeol._

 _Cukup mudah bukan ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu kemudian setelah pesta ulang tahun universitas_

 _Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun selama seminggu namun batang hidung pria mungil itu tidak terlihat. Seperti di telan bumi. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjauhinya. Bisakah seseorang menamparnya untuk menyadarkannya ?_

 _Chanyeol benar-benar di buat bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang mengubah seluruh jadwal kelasnya dan Sehun, adiknya._

 _Sehun benar-benar aneh. Chanyeol melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali seperti menganggap Chanyeol hanyalah angin lalu. Bukankah itu aneh ?_

 _Setelah pesta dansa, Sehun tidak pulang dan keesokan harinya pergi tanpa sarapan tanpa sapaan untuknya, hanya izin ke menginap ke rumah teman selama 2 minggu._

 _What ?!_

 _2 minggu ?!_

 _Dengan alasan sedang membuat makalah kelompok. Alasan macam apa itu ?_

 _Balik lagi ke pencariannya yaitu Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol hanya ingin memberi Baekhyun tiket liburan mereka, hadiah "Best Couple" yang ternyata mereka menangkan. Namun saat Chanyeol menerima itu, Baekhyun tidak terlihat lalu Jongdae menggatakan bahwa Baekhyun sakit._

 _Chanyeol meneleponnya berkali-kali tapi di reject._

 _Chanyeol memberi pesan yang sangat banyak apapun tidak di baca apalagi di balas, bahkan di block._

 _What the hell ?_

 _Ada apa yang membuat Baekhyun memutuskan kontaknya dengan Chanyeol ?_

 _Itu yang dipertanyakan oleh Chanyeol._

 _Lamunannya terpecah saat ia melihat sosok yang ia cari, ia rindukan. Baekhyun dengan setelan kemeja baby blue dan celana coklat tidak lupa dengan kacamata bulat imutnya, dan juga rambutnya berubah. Warna rambutnya menjadi pirang._

 _Rasanya Chanyeol ingin meledak. Melihat Baekhyun yang imutnya keterlaluan ditambah dengan rindu yang ia tumpuk membuat kerja jantungnya meningkat._

 _Baekhyun menuju ke perpustakaan, dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari ke perpustakaan dan menemukan Baekhyun di deret buku yang tebalnya minta ampun dan Chanyeol tampak tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan._

" _Ehem..." Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka._

 _Baekhyun yang sedaritadi fokus mencarikan Sehun buku untuk tugasnya pun terkejut dengan orang yang menghampirinya._

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan pelaku yang membuat hatinya sakit ?_

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _Pria dengan sejuta senyum idiot._

 _Tepat berada disampingnya._

 _Dengan rambut berantakan dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal._

 _Mengapa dia harus dipertemukan dengan pria bertelinga lebar ini ?_

 _Seharusnya dia sudah bahagia, berhasil melupakan pria yang ada disampingnya itu, namun sepertinya dia belum bisa menghilang memori dengan Chanyeol._

 _Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit, perlahan-lahan mengambil langkah mundur. Pelan tapi pasti. Mencoba berlari tapi apa dayanya kakinya sudah seperti jelly._

" _Baek, ayo kita liburan ke Jepang !" ucap Chanyeol dengan ceria._

 _Andaikan dia tidak melihat adegan yang menyakitkan itu, mungkin ia akan pergi namun sekarang ?_

 _Masih bisakah ia pergi ?_

 _Pergi dengan pria yang ia cintai tanpa takut segala hal ?_

 _Atau_

 _Pergi meninggalkan pria itu dengan pesakitan yang ia terima tanpa pria itu tahu ?_

 _Logika dan hatinya beradu._

 _Manakah yang memenangkannya ?_

 _Logika ?_

 _Atau_

 _Hatinya ?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Alooo..._

 _Udah lama ga up gara-gara hiatus..._

 _Thank you buat semangatnya dan doanya buat aku untuk kelulusan..._

 _Gimana dengan perasaan kalian ?_

 _Kesel ga ama Chanyeol ?_

 _Jujur, aku yang yang nulis aja kesel. Wkwk..._

 _Semoga kedapet feelnya ... Hehe..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _Baek, ayo kita liburan ke Jepang !" ucap Chanyeol dengan ceria._

 _Andaikan dia tidak melihat adegan yang menyakitkan itu, mungkin ia akan pergi namun sekarang ?_

 _Masih bisakah ia pergi ?_

 _Pergi dengan pria yang ia cintai tanpa takut segala hal ?_

 _Atau_

 _Pergi meninggalkan pria itu dengan pesakitan yang ia terima tanpa pria itu tahu ?_

 _Logika dan hatinya beradu._

 _Manakah yang memenangkannya ?_

 _Logika ?_

 _Atau_

 _Hatinya ?_

.

.

.

 _Di rumah Heechu_ _l_

 _Di kamar Baekhyun_

"Huft…". Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Tepat hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya meneriakkan kata rindu namun otaknya menolak untuk merindukan pria itu.

 _Apa kabarnya dia di sana ?_

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja ?_

 _Apa ia masih bersama..._

 _Kyungsoo ?_

 _Apa ia merindukanku ?_

 _Apa dia makan dengan baik ?_

 _Apakah dia merasa kesepian ?_

Berbagai pertanyaan bersarang dibenaknya.

Namun,

 _Apakah ia sudah melupakan pria itu dari benaknya ?_

Entahlah...

Ia juga tidak tahu dengan perasaannya.

Seakan-akan perasaannya seperti kapal.

Di tengah lautan pikirannya, kapalnya yang awalnya tidak terombang-ambing lagi, tenang, sudah berhasil menemukan rasi bintang untuk pulang dari kesakitannya. Tiba-tiba ada gelombang kecil yang mampu membuat kapalnya terombang-ambing lagi dan terhanyut lalu kehilangan arah lagi untuk pulang yaitu kembali ke zona nyamannya.

 _Apakah seharusnya ia harus berhenti membuat dinding penahan, supaya kesakitannya bisa berlalu bagai angin lalu ?_

Entahlah...

Ia juga tidak tahu...

.

.

.

 _Di rumah Chanyeol_

Suasana rumah itu benar-benar berantakan, banyak botol-botol minuman keras bergeletak dimana-mana. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pemilik rumah yang sedang murung itu. Chanyeol terbangun dan menemukan dirinya di bar dan sebuah amplop putih yang ditahan dengan botol vodka yang sudah kosong itu.

 _Surat ?_

Chanyeol mencoba berpikir tetapi otak cerdasnya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Ia mengerang karena kepalanya yang sangat sakit itu, mungkin ia akan menyuruh Jongin membawakannya sup pereda mabuk.

Ia beranjak dari bar, mengambil amplop itu dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Menyiapkan dirinya dan kembali untuk tidur lagi.

Sebelum berbaring untuk tidur lagi, manik indah itu terbuka lagi dan segera menyambar amplop putih itu dan membukanya.

Sebuah surat dengan kertas kuning cerah, Chanyeol tertegun. Kertas itu mengingatkannya kepada pria mungil yang ia tunggu di pesta ulang tahunnya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

 _Apakah Baekhyun datang kemarin ?_

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia luapkan. Mungkin surat ini akan memberikan jawaban untuknya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kertas kuning cerah itu dan tercetak tulisan yang amat ia rindukan, goresan tinta birunya, segalanya yang membuatnya tertarik kembali ke masa-masa kuliahnya yang awalnya menyenangkan.

 _Jeju, 27 November 2020_

 _Hai kawan, apa kabar ? Semua baik-baik saja bukan ? Bagaimana dengan hari-harimu ? Menyenangkan bukan bersama dirinya ? Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku senang jika kau baik-baik saja. Apakah kau bahagia ? Kuharap kau bahagia. Maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa kabar. Hehe..._

 _Kau tahu ? Aku senang bisa menjadi teman ceritamu. Walau aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa memilikimu. Haha... Aku tahu, ini pernyataan cinta yang buruk. Aku cukup kaget ketika kau berkata tidak ingin kembali padanya. Namun, kau terjatuh lagi dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa berdiri melihat semua , tiba-tiba hatiku sakit. Apa yang membuat hatiku sesakit ini ?_

 _Tak selamanya aku bisa menahan semua ini. Hatiku bukan terbuat dari titanium. Maafkan aku... Aku berhenti menjadi sandaranmu, sahabatmu, painkillermu._

 _Aku pergi... Jangan menangis untukku. Menangislah untuknya. Semoga kau bahagia. Lepaskan diriku, kau akan bahagia tanpaku. Tak ada yang perlu disesali. Aku hanya debu yang akan pergi dari hadapanmu._

 _Kejarlah dia... Jangan mencariku. Pergilah ke tempatmu, tempat bersamanya. Dengan dirinya, bukan dengan diriku._

 _I'm sorry... I can't be your healer, i'm just your painkiller..._

 _Selamat tinggal kawan..._

 _Selamat tinggal cintaku yang tak terbalas._

 _With love,_

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Blank ~_

Chanyeol hanya menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Selama ini, pria mungil itu...

Menyimpan

Perasaan

Kepadanya

Sejak

Dulu.

 _Apakah sekarang Tuhan menunjukkan siapa yang sebenarnya yang tersakiti selama ini ?_

Chanyeol meremas ujung kertas kuning cerah yang ia pegang dan mulai terisak. Selama ini ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui kesalahannya. Ia harus menebus kebodohan ini. Pria tinggi itu segera pergi ke rumah Jongin tanpa menghiraukan rasa pengar yang ia alami. Tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan, ia harus tahu dimana pria mungil itu berada.

 _Harus !_

.

.

.

 _Di Rumah Jongin_

 _Knock knock knock..._

"Jong, aku perlu bicara denganmu !" teriak Chanyeol sambil terus mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

"Oh, _hey_ Yeol. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Jongin sambil melempar senyum hangat.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Ok, _dude._ ". Jongin memberi Chanyeol jalan dan menutup pintu itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanya Jongin sambil memberikan segelas air kepada Chanyeol.

"Tentang Baekhyun.". Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas tanpa ada keraguan. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kau sudah membaca suratnya. Harusnya kau peka bung...". Chanyeol melempar tatapan tidak mengerti.

 _Bagaimana Jongin bisa mengetahui tentang surat itu ?_

"Biar aku bocorkan sedikit rahasia. Saat pesta, Baekhyun tidak datang, aku yang mengantarkan surat itu, itu yang pertama. Kedua, aku sudah jarang berhubungan dengannya, Sehunlah yang semestinya kau tanyakan tentang Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin dengan enteng. Chanyeol hanya mendengarnya dalam diam.

 _Sehun ?_

 _Mengapa harus Sehun ?_

"Ya mungkin kau bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya dengan Sehun, tapi percayalah ia lebih mengetahuinya dibandingkan aku. Tetapi perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sehun, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan kepadamu.".

"Terima kasih, Jong. Aku menghargainya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lemah.

"Sama-sama bung, omong-omong apa kau perlu sup pereda pengar ? Aku baru saja membelinya." Tawar Jongin.

"Ya, aku memerlukannya. Terima kasih Jong." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lemah dan membaringkan tubuh besarnya di sofa empuk itu.

 _Sehun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Aku harus bagaimana ?_

 _Haruskah aku menyerah ?_

 _Menyerah dengan semua ini ?_

 _Aku..._

 _Tidak tahu._

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Baek, ayo kita liburan ke Jepang !" ucap Chanyeol dengan ceria. Tetapi Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan tersakiti (?), ada apa dengan Baekhyun ? Apakah ia sakit ?_

" _Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat kepadanya._

 _Oh, ini bahaya..._

" _Baek ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang mematung. Langkahnya semakin pelan dan terhenti. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menjauh lagi. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya melemahkan alat geraknya._

 _Chanyeol bingung dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia artikan. Entah kenapa tatapannya seperti terluka, entahlah Chanyeol tidak tahu._

" _Maukah kau pergi ke Jepang denganku Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat._

" _A-aku ha-harus pergi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar tanpa membawa buku pesanan Sehun. Tak peduli dengan tatapan dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang menatapnya dan mungkin melihat Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya._

" _Hey, Baek ! Tunggu ! Ada yang ingin kusampaikan ! Baek !" teriak Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada di luar perpustakaan._

 _Baekhyun berhenti, mengambil nafasnya, menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Mencoba terlihat baik, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baekhyun berbalik dan telah mendapati Chanyeol di depannya. Pria tinggi itu mencoba menyesuaikan nafasnya kembali dan menarik nafas untuk membuat dirinya tidak gugup._

" _Mengapa kau menghindariku selama seminggu ini ?". Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di sepanjang lorong perpustakaan itu. Persetan dengan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Dia harus tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun menghindarinya. Baekhyun mematung._

" _A-aku ti-ti-tidak menghindarimu. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk untuk tugas-tugasku. Aku perlu fokus untuk ujian nanti." Ucap Baekhyun yang bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Tidak peduli dengan kebohongannya yang mungkin kentara sekali. Ujian masih 2 bulan lagi. Pria mungil itu tidak tahu apa lagi yang ia katakan._

 _Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun dari kerumuman ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Rooftop, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik dan lebih tenang._

" _Jangan berbohong Baek !" bentak Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu tersentak dan air matanya yang ia tahan terjatuh. Membuat sungai kecil di pipi Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapusnya._

" _Kenapa kau menghindariku Baek ? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ? Bicaralah Baek. Kumohon !" pinta Chanyeol sambil menunduk tanpa melepas pergelangan pria pendek itu. Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak melawan, tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol._

" _Aku tidak menghindarimu, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sekarang lepaskan tanganku. Aku tidak ada lagi keperluan denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas dan menghentakkan tautan tangan mereka. Baekhyun menyeka matanya lagi dan beranjak dari situ. Chanyeol terdiam dan segera berlari, menahan tangan Baekhyun lalu melepaskannya dengan pelan seakan-akan takut pria itu pergi lagi._

" _Aku belum selesai bicara Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa._

 _Baekhyun menangis diam. Semua perlakukan pria tinggi itu melemahkan sistem sarafnya._

" _Bicaralah. Setelah itu aku pergi, jangan pernah mencariku. Lagi..." ucap Baekhyun tanpa membalikkan badannya ke hadapan Chanyeol._

" _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ? Jawablah. Katakan apa kesalahanku. Aku akan memperbaikinya, jadi jangan menghindariku. Itu cukup membuatku frustasi." Lirih Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi ini._

" _Kau tidak melakukan hal yang dapat menjadi suatu kesalahan bagiku. Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan bukan ? Jika itu membuatmu frustasi, maka jangan mencariku, itu akan membuatmu frustasi. Oh iya, Sehun menginap di tempatku. Hanya ingin memberi tahu saja. Aku pergi dulu, aku harus mengambil buku pesanan Sehun. Tentang liburan ke Jepang, ajak Kyungsoo saja. Mungkin ia ingin ikut denganmu." Ucap pria mungil itu sambil melenggang pergi tanpa halangan, seakan-akan tidak ada beban dalam langkahnya, seperti ia berjalan tanpa luka di hati yang semakin menganga. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa di belakangnya, pria itu jatuh berlutut dan menangisinya. Baekhyun berlalu dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya._

 _Apakah ia terlalu mengharap pria tinggi itu untuk menahan tangannya ?_

 _Harusnya ia tidak menggantungkan harapan kepada pria itu._

 _Benar bukan ?_

 _Apakah ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan ?_

 _Entahlah..._

 _Tuhan tidak memberikan jawabannya._

 _Yang Tuhan lihat hanyalah kedua insan yang tidak menyatakan cintanya satu sama lain dan hal itu membuat keduanya merasakan kesakitan yang sama._

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

 _Di Park Corp cabang China, satu hari setelah ulang tahun Chanyeol_

"Sehun, apakah kau baik-baik saja ? Kau terlihat murung beberapa hari ini." Ucap Luhan yang baru saja meletakkan kopi hangat untuk Sehun.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lu. Aku hanya saja, _huft_ , entahlah. Ada yang mengganjal dibenakku. Aku hanya tak ingin Baekhyun hyung mengingat masa yang kelam itu. Kau tahu, Jongin baru saja memberinya surat yang Baekhyun buat 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya takut jika surat itu yang seharusnya membuat semua masalah itu berakhir menjadi cikal bakal masalah yang baru. Aku-aku..." ucap Sehun dengan nada frustasi.

Luhan memeluk calon suaminya tersebut dan menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin hal itu akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Buang ketakutanmu. Aku tahu kau begitu menyayangi Baekhyun, hanya saja untuk sekarang biarlah Chanyeol yang mengakui dan menyelesaikannya. Jangan terlalu memojokkan dia, sebaiknya mulai perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menyerahkannya kepada mereka dan juga Tuhan." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus rambut hitam Sehun.

"Ya Lu, sekarang merekalah yang menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih Lu." Ucap Sehun yang tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat itu sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"Sehunie, bagaimana tentang pernikahan kita ?" ucap Luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil memandang ke luar jendela kantor tunangannya itu.

"Kita tetap melakukannya di sini, Lulu. Besok kita testing makanan, lusanya kita memastikan pakaian kita sudah selesai dan kita akan merancang undangan setelah kita fitting baju. Bagaimana Lulu ?" jelas Sehun dengan gembira.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang sudah teralihkan dari masalah tadi.

"Aku sudah memikirkan orang-orang yang akan kita undang. Aku ingin Baekhyun, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jongin, Chen, dan Chanyeol datang. Harus ! Mereka harus datang !" ucap Luhan dengan tegas kepada Sehun dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun tertawa dan mengusak rambut kecoklatan Luhan.

"Iya sayangku, aku akan memaksa mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya !" ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh makna dengan ide yang terlintas dipikirannya.

 _Ide yang bagus._

.

.

.

 _Di rumah sakit jiwa_

 _Di kantor Dokter Taemin_

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok ?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Dokter Taemin.

"Kabarnya tidak baik. Tidak ada kemajuan sampai saat ini. Pasien masih saja ingin mencoba melarikan diri dan sering melakukan _self injury_. Ia kerap kali memukul petugas yang menjaganya. Ia juga pernah membantingkan kepalanya ke dinding kamarnya dan menerima 13 jahitan. Dan berbagai hal yang membahayakan, ia lakukan tanpa rasa sakit sekalipun. Aku tidak yakin ia dapat sembuh." Ucap Dokter Taemin dengan lemah.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan berdiri kemudian pamit kepada Dokter Taemin. Chanyeol keluar dan menatap kamar pasien yang terletak 10 meter didepannya. Terdengar teriakan, bantingan barang, dan suara yang gaduh dari sana.

"KELUARKAN AKU ! AKU TIDAK GILA ! AKKKKKK ! KALIAN SEMUA BAJINGAN ! AKKKKKKK ! " teriak seseorang dari bilik itu.

Chanyeol menatap pintu itu dengan miris.

 _Seharusnya kau tidak menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku,_

 _Kyungsoo._

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo... /melambaikan tangan/

Ketemu lagi nihhh...

Ada yang dengerin lagu barunya Chanyeol ?

Enak oi...

Hehe...

Pertama-tama w mau ucapin terima kasih buat :

 **KALIAN YANG UDH FAVORITE STORY AKU...**

Thank you so muchhh... /bow/

Ngegas bet ye ?

Hehe... /ketawa malu/

Aku ngerasa seneng aja liat yang udh fav 10 orang...

Seneng gitchu...

Sebenernya aku pernah ngepublish 1 FF tapi gagal bet...

Tiap hari nunggu review, eh tau-taunya dapetnya reviewnya isinya...

Ya gitu deh...

Isinya to the point sih tapi ngena ke hati cuy...

Ya ada yang ngedukung...

Ya ada yang bilang sakit mata pas baca, bahasanya jelek banget, EYDnya ga bener, dll

Ya aku emang maklumin yang tentang EYD dan mungkin bahasanya...

Tapi yang sakit itu bagian ada yang bilang sakit mata pas baca...

Aku langsung ngedrop, down gitu...

Huhu /nangis di pojokan/

Lalu aku unpub :')

Aku udh tulis FF itu ampe chapter 5 kalo ga salah...

Aku sempet nyesel tulis gitu, ngerasa "Aku emang ga bisa nulis..."

Kalo aku bener-bener ikutin kata-kata itu, aku ga bakal nulis dan publish Christmas Miracles...

Aku ga bakal publish Painkiller...

Aku ga bakal pubilsh 3 story untuk ke depannya... (spoiler gitu ceritanya)

Hehe...

Sekarang aku bener-bener ngehargai org-org yang udh kasih review yang menurut aku...

Well, those review make me cry...

tbh, that moment still make me yeah... Little bit down...

Dah ah...

Suasananya jadi melow gini... Malah jadi curhat...

Sekali lagi, thank you so much...

Cuma mau kasi tau kalo jangan putus asa+nyerah untuk sesuatu yang mungkin emang berat tapi I just want u all be strong for everything...

Karena mungkin aja masalah yang dihadapin orang lain lebih besar dibanding kalian ato mungkin sama besar, just let it flow aja...

Karena di dunia ini pasti ada orang yang punya masalah, ya bedanya kecil gedenya... (hmm ambigu ya ? hehe...)

Emang aku ngomong gini gampang dan yang aku ceritain juga not really a big problem...

Aku cuma khawatir kalo ada berita ya maaf kata **"commit to suicide"**

And yeah, aku cuma mau ingetin untuk ngehargai hidup kalian aja...

Do not ever **EVER** to suicide !

Sekian nasihat dari aku...

(Ciah elah gayanya...)

Jaga kesehatan kalian...

Soalnya aku juga lagi sakit batuk+pilek...

Hehe...

Mau kasi tau aja, siapa tau ada yang khawatir ?

Ngarep banget dah aku...

Semoga kalian bahagia...

사랑해...

Eh mau nanya juga, sekarang kan aku nih libur...

Hehe... Niat pamer gitu /auto dilemparin+ditampol pake sandal/

Pengen bikin QnA gitu...

Ngarep bat aku nih...

Coba kasi saran kalian, kalian mau QnA ato aku ngebalesin review kalian ato apa gitu lah...

Kasi tau ya... (maksa gitu ceritanya)

Hehe...

Dah gitu aja...

Babaiii...

Sampai ketemu di hari kamis ~ /cium pipi+peluk/


	5. Chapter 4

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok ?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Dokter Taemin.

"Kabarnya tidak baik. Tidak ada kemajuan sampai saat ini. Pasien masih saja ingin mencoba melarikan diri dan sering melakukan _self injury_. Ia kerap kali memukul petugas yang menjaganya. Ia juga pernah membantingkan kepalanya ke dinding kamarnya dan menerima 13 jahitan. Dan berbagai hal yang membahayakan, ia lakukan tanpa rasa sakit sekalipun. Aku tidak yakin ia dapat sembuh." Ucap Dokter Taemin dengan lemah.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan berdiri kemudian pamit kepada Dokter Taemin. Chanyeol keluar dan menatap kamar pasien yang terletak 10 meter didepannya. Terdengar teriakan, bantingan barang, dan suara yang gaduh dari sana.

"KELUARKAN AKU ! AKU TIDAK GILA ! AKKKKKK ! KALIAN SEMUA BAJINGAN ! AKKKKKKK ! " teriak seseorang dari bilik itu.

Chanyeol menatap pintu itu dengan miris.

 _Seharusnya kau tidak menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku,_

 _Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

 _Di Universitas Helsinki, Finlandia_

"BAEK !" panggil Heechul sambil berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang hendak ke cafetaria.

"Ada apa hyung ? Jangan teriak-teriak. Buat malu saja..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik Heechul ke meja yang dekat dengan jendela, salah satu spot terbaik untuk memandang keluar.

"Kita akan pergi ke China ! Menyenangkan bukan ?" ucap Heechul sambil menari-nari gembira.

 _China ? Kenapa ?_

"Kenapa kita pergi ke China, hyung ? Ayo beritahuku ~ Kumohon ~"ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap hyungnya dengan memelas.

"Jangan bilang kau belum tahu. Kau tidak tahu bahwa Sehun akan menikah ? Kita dikirimi undangannya. Kau bisa melihatnya di rumah. Hari ini kita langsung berkemas dan pergi nanti malam." Ucap Heechul sambil melihat menu cafetaria yang akan ia pesan.

 _Bocah tengil itu tidak meneleponku... Awas saja kau Park Sehun !_

Baekhyun berhenti mengumpati Sehun dalam hatinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya.

 _Apakah Chanyeol datang ?_

 _Apakah Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berbaikan ?_

Beribu pertanyaan menghinggapi dirinya. Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera melahap makan siangnya dan kembali melanjutkan studinya.

.

.

.

 _Di rumah Heechul_

"Kau sudah selesai Baek ? Cepat mandi... Kita akan pergi 1 jam lagi." Ucap Heechul dari kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera membenah dirinya dan mereka berangkat ke bandara sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

"Baek, jika kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Apakah kau akan kau lakukan ? Hyung harap kau bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Ingat, jangan pulang dengan muka penuh air mata... Ok ?" ucap Heechul di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Benar kata Heechul, apa yang akan ia lakukan ?

Entahlah...

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menangis...

Menangis karena pria itu...

.

.

.

 _Di Beijing, Hotel Xixun_

 _Sehun and Luhan Wedding day_

"Baek, bangun..." ucap Heechul sambil membantingkan bantal ke muka adiknya itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 dan mata mungil Baekhyun enggan untuk membuka.

"Eung, lima menit lagi hyung... Capek..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik selimut dan kembali terlelap.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin melihat Sehun ~ Sebentar lagi ia akan melakukan pemberkatan..." ucap Heechul dengan main-main. Padahal pemberkatan diadakan jam 12.00. Benar-benar kakak yang jahat.

"APA ?! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU DARI TADI ?!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung melompat turun dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Heechul menahan tawa. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dan memberikan tatapan mematikannya.

"Hyung berbohong... Pemberkatannya jam 12.00. Kau sengaja, kan ?!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Heechul tertawa keras dan Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia sudah terbangun dan sulit untuk tidur lagi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya untuk di hari bahagia malaikat pelindungnya, Park Sehun.

.

.

.

 _Ruang kumpul pihak keluarga HunHan_

Pemberkatan berjalan dengan lancar, Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan Heechul. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun dan Luhan dengan erat. Sehun tertawa dan Luhan tersenyum. Semua pihak keluarga mereka kembali ke hotel masing-masing untuk menyiapkan diri, untuk resepsi nanti. Heechul menarik dirinya dan pulang ke hotel.

"Aku merindukanmu... Selamat Sehunie ! Aku harap kalian selalu harmonis dan Luhan hyung, kuharap kau tahan dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan remeh.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

Sehun merajuk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

"Hyung jahat !" ucap Sehun sambil merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun lalu ada suara yang menginterupsi kesenangan mereka.

"Hai Baek.". "Hai Sehun.". "Hai Luhan.".

Suara itu.

Suara yang pernah mengetarkan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mematung dan Sehun dengan sigap memegang bahu Baekhyun yang tegang itu. Luhan ikut menenangkan Baekhyun, Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Halo hyung, lama tak berjumpa... Bagaimana dengan "Tunanganmu" ? dan apa kabarmu hyung ?" ucap Sehun dengan nada sindiran. Jika saja ada Jongin, Sehun tidak akan setajam ini. Sayangnya Jongin sedang di Jepang untuk mengurus kerja sama perusahaannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak setajam itu kepadaku ? Aku ini hyungmu. Jika aku ada salah, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memelas dan putus asa.

"O ya, kau berpikir kau adalah hyungku ? Hyung mana yang tidak mendengarkan kata dongsaengnya ? ADA TIDAK ?" ucap Sehun dengan penuh amarah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun dengan dalam. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jengah.

"Kumohon maafkan hyung, Sehun." Ucapnya.

"Sekarang kau meminta maaf. Setelat ini ? Heol... Kau benar-benar hyung. Kemana saja kau ? Kemana ?!" ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bisakah kita melupakan masa lalu ? Aku ingin memperbaikinya sekarang. Memang ini telat tetapi aku baru menyadarinya. Jadi, aku ingin memperbaikinya dari hubungan kita. Maafkan aku... Hyung minta maaf..." ucap Chanyeol dengan pasrah dan ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan kesal namun ia juga merasa iba. Ia menghela nafas. Rasanya ia percuma membenci saudaranya yang sebenarnya ia amat sayangi itu. Cinta mereka dapat menghancurkan betapa kerasnya dan batunya hati Sehun itu. Ia menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Aku juga minta maaf. Membuatmu jauh dari Baekhyun hyung. Sekarang kau bisa mengejarnya. Aku membiarkanmu. Aku memaafkanmu, hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum tulus.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata penuh air mata. Ia memeluk Sehun dan mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih. Chanyeol tidak menyangka adiknya telah beranjak dewasa. Sehun menepuk punggung Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya. Sehun tertawa bahagia dan mungkin ia akan menjadikan momen ini senjatanya untuk meminta apa-apa kepada hyungnya itu. Namanya juga saudara. Hehe...

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau pikirkan caramu untuk meminta maaf. Sebenarnya aku ada ide..." ucap Sehun sambil berpikir.

"Katakanlah." Ucap Chanyeol yang sibuk memakan cemilan di ruang kumpul itu.

"Menyanyilah. Menyanyi untuknya." Ucap Sehun.

"Untuk hal embel-embelnya nanti aku yang urus. Beruntunglah kau mempunyai adik sepertiku. Adik yang paling bisa diandalkan didunia." Ucap Sehun sambil membuat pose heroik.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jengah dan di sisi hatinya ia menghangat dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba.".

 _Di sisi lain_

 _Hotel Xixun_

Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun di kamar milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih bisu akibat keterkejutannya itu membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang Baek, aku di sini." Ucap Luhan sambil memijat bahu Baekhyun yang tegang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa hyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah tidak begitu tegang dan tersenyum kepada Luhan.

Luhan masih bisa melihat raut ketakutan tetapi mau dikata apa lagi, Baekhyun adalah orang yang keras kepala. Luhan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Datang ke resepsiku , ok ? Awas kau tidak datang... Aku akan mencincang kau kecil-kecil... Ingat itu !" ucap Luhan dengan nada main-main.

Baekhyun tertawa lepas dan begitu juga dengan Luhan. Luhan pamit dan disinilah ia. Duduk dengan ketakutan yang sama. Takut untuk jatuh kepada pria itu lagi.

Takdir apa yang Tuhan mainkan sekarang ?

.

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke resepsi Sehun dan Luhan karena takut dengan ancaman Luhan. Ia tampil dengan tuxedo putih yang amat menawan dan juga dengan rambut coklat keemasannya. Ia tampil dengan make up yang tipis namun amat menawan. Ia sangat bersinar. Untung saja mereka makan di meja yang sudah disediakan. Sehun ingin semuanya sempurna, tidak ada kesemerawutan antrian sana-sini. Dinner table adalah pilihannya. Meminimalisir adanya masalah dan juga ini adalah salah satu cara untuk rencananya supaya semua tamu dapat menikmati acara yang akan ditujukan kepada Baekhyun.

Semua berjalan lancar. Baekhyun menunjukkan raut bahagia. Ia duduk bersama Sehun, Luhan, Jungkook, Taehyung, Heechul dan juga Jongin yang menyempatkan diri untuk terbang ke China. Lengkap sudah mereka, seakan-akan ini adalah reuni mereka. Tawa menggelegar dan lelucon saat mereka kuliah diucapkan berkali-kali. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia.

Tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan. Ini adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sehun. Rencananya. Semua tamu undangan berbisik-bisik. Begitu juga dengan meja Sehun.

"Miskin sekali kau Sehun, listrik padam ? Astaga... Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku ? Aku akan menyumbangkan beberapa lembar dolar untukmu." Ucap Taehyung yang ingin mengejek Sehun.

"Tenang, ini bukan listrik padam. Tetapi salah satu pertunjukkan yang telah dipersiapkan." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Semua menatap ke arah panggung. Lampu sorot menyinari panggung itu dan ada pria yang duduk dengan gitar dipangkuannya itu. Semua orang menatap antusias dan juga Baekhyun.

Iringan pianopun memenuhi ruangan itu dan alunan lagu itu pun dimulai.

 _ **And I'm here – Kim Kyung Hee**_

 **And I'm here**

 _Dan aku disini_

 **Just, just like**

 _Sama, sama seperti_

 **I used to be**

 _Aku yang dulu_

 **We were here in old days**

 _Dulu kita berdua ada di sini_

 **With you, with me**

 _Denganmu, denganku_

Sehun tersenyum bangga dengan hyungnya itu. Semua tamu memperhatikan dengan gumaman kagum dan ada beberapa yang sudah mengumpulkan air mata di pelupuk mata mereka. Seketika Chanyeol membuat suasana menjadi melow. Semua mata terkunci kepada pesona dan suara dentingan dan juga alunan suara bass itu. Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol dalam diamnya itu.

Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu itu dengan mata yang terpejam mencoba mengingat secara detail kenangan mereka dulu. Kenangan dimana semuanya hanya tawa, senyuman, dan rona merah di pipi masing-masing. Semuanya yang terhias dengan bunga-bunga cinta yang bertebaran dimana-mana hanya saja mereka menampik rasa itu.

 **All my fears have gone**

 _Semua ketakutanku sirna_

 **When you whisper to me**

 _Ketika kau berbisik padaku_

 **No matter how near or**

 _Tak peduli seberapa dekat atau_

 **Far apart, apart**

 _Terpisah jauh, terpisah_

Mata Chanyeol terbuka perlahan dan masih menatap tuts-tuts piano dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Semua terhanyut dalam melodi yang dapat memporak-porandakan hati masing-masing. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menangis, mencoba menampik semua kenangan indah mereka terutama tentang lagu itu. Lagu yang paling sering ia nyanyikan. Lagu yang awalnya sedih menjadi ceria hanya karena Chanyeol selalu mengubah lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan lagu kesukaannya. Kenangan itu terputar jelas di otak Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Kenangan yang harusnya menjadi kelam diubah menjadi indah karena pria tinggi itu.

Sehun benar-benar dapat merasakan rasa kesepian Chanyeol yang mendalam, ia pun menatap Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca dengan ekspresi datar. Sehun harap mungkin ini akan menjadi jalan untuk mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya. Harus tuntas karena Sehun sudah merelakan hari pernikahannya yang seharusnya bahagia namun menjadi melow seperti ini. Sehun tidak mau tahu !

 **When you feel so lonely**

 _Ketika kau merasa begitu kesepian_

 **I'll be here to shelter you**

 _Aku akan menjadi naunganmu_

 **(** Have you completely erased me from your memories ? **)**

 _ **(**_ _Apakah kau benar-benar menghapusku dari ingatanmu ?_ _ **)**_

 **When you feel so lonely**

 _Ketika kau merasa begitu kesepian_

 **I'll be here, here for you**

 _Aku akan ada disini, disini untukmu_

 **(** While I still feel your breeze **)**

 _ **(**_ _Selagi aku masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafasmu_ _ **)**_

 **Holding your hands again**

 _Menggenggam tanganmu kembali_

 **(** Holding you hands **)**

 _ **(**_ _Menggenggam tanganmu_ _ **)**_

Chanyeol menatap semua tamu undangan pernikahan adiknya dengan mata sembab dan matanya mendapati siluet Baekhyun. Mata mereka terjalin dan tatapan itu terkunci. Menyelami rasa pesakitan masing-masing. Air mata yang akhirnya jatuh bersamaan seperti saat mereka jatuh cinta bersamaan.

 **If I could fly above the clouds**

 _Seandainya aku dapat terbang di atas awan_

 **Like all the birds**

 _Seperti burung-burung_

 **While to let you feel my pulse**

 _Ketika membiarkanmu merasakan detak jantungku_

 **Still here, all alone**

 _Masih disini sendirian_

Chanyeol tetap menguncikan matanya dengan Baekhyun seolah tak ingin kehilangan manik indah itu yang penuh oleh air mata kesedihan. Chanyeol melempar senyum kecil yang amat samar namun dapat di tangkap dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun melempar senyum kecilnya untuk Chanyeol juga dan mereka bersenyuman sejenak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, membasahi pipi mereka masing-masing.

 **My whole life and all my heart**

 _Seluruh hidupku and sepenuh hatiku_

 **You're my whole life**

 _Kau adalah seluruh hidupku_

 **And all my heart**

 _Dan seluruh hatiku_

 **And I'm here**

 _Dan aku disini_

 **Home, home**

 _Di rumah, di rumah_

 **With you, with me**

 _Denganmu, denganku_

Semua tamu berdiri memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah, lampupun menyala dan semua bersorak kagum dan takjub atas penampilan itu. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir seolah ingin menyembuhkan luka pesakitannya itu. Baekhyun hanya tetap duduk dan mengusap matanya yang terus memberikan suplai air mata. Ia tertawa karena air matanya yang tidak berhenti. Tawanya terdengar miris. Teman-temannya menepuk bahunya dan mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan. Chanyeol yang masih di panggung menatap meja yang berisi Baekhyun, adiknya, dan juga teman-teman Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu menggumamkan kata yang membuat Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air mata.

'Aku senang kau disini.'.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas gumaman Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari.

'Idiot.'.

Seperti mereka yang dulu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memperbaiki duduknya dan mengusap matanya kembali.

"Maaf semua karena aku menyanyikan lagu yang sedih. Harusnya aku membawakan lagu bahagia untuk adikku, Park Sehun. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang tak sengaja aku sakiti dan membuat kita putus kontak. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh dan picisan yang amat basi. Namun, aku benar-benar meminta maaf, karena baru menyadarinya. Menyadari rasa ini, rasa yang seharusnya aku ungkapkan dari dulu. Itu saja dariku dan Park Sehun, terima kasih dan selamat untukmu. Dan kepada semuanya terima kasih telah mendengarkan suara hatiku ini." Ucap Chanyeol yang membungkuk dalam dan berjalan menuruni tangga panggung dan menghilang di balik panggung itu sambil mengusap air matanya.

Semua tamu bersorak lagi dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia rasa rencananya sudah cukup berhasil. Baekhyun mengatakan tidak apa-apa kepada teman-temannya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan senyum palsunya.

Semua orang di meja itu berharap yang terbaik untuk pria mungil itu.

Semoga saja.

Semoga.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Di ruang musik_

 _Tugas dan makalah yang menumpuk membuat otak pria mungil tu sedikit tertekan. Musik dapat menyembuhkan stress berlebihnya itu. Tuts-tuts piano itu ia tekan, menciptakan melodi indah. Ia bersenandung lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan di kamar mandi. Lagu ceria, romantis, sampai lagu yang paling galau pun ia nyanyikan. Beruntunglah ia sendiri di ruangan itu. Tuts-tuts piano itu yang awalnya berbunyi melodi ceria berubah menjadi melodi sedih. Hari ini ia melihat anak pindahan itu. Anak pindahan yang dekat dengan Chanyeol seketika._

 _Harusnya ia senang._

 _Harusnya ia menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya._

 _Harusnya._

 _Jika anak pindahan itu hanyalah sebatas teman untuk Chanyeol._

 _Anak itu..._

 _Do Kyungsoo._

 _Mantan Chanyeol._

 _Yang mungkin akan menjadi cinta belum kelarnya pria caplang itu._

 _Seharusnya ia bisa memprediksikan hal itu, sayangnya ia menganggapnya dengan positif._

 _Ia pun mulai menyanyi._

" _And I'm here...". Lantunan lagu terdengar amat mengiris hati itu membuat hati Baekhyun pun sakit._

 _Harusnya ia tidak seperti ini._

 _Harusnya ia tidak sesakit ini._

 _Bukannya ia hanyalah sahabat untuk pria tinggi._

 _Apa ia boleh menyimpan perasaan itu._

 _Apa ia akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya ini saat pesta ulang tahun universitas saja ?_

 _Masih ada waktu untuknya._

 _Entahlah, ia harap hal itu belumlah terlambat._

 _Air matanya menetes di tuts putih itu. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan tentang hal yang menurutnya seharusnya tidak ada di hatinya itu. Ini benar-benar membuat fisika terlihat lebih mudah dibandingkan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Tanpa ia sadar, ia tidak menyanyi lagi. Hanya terdengar suara tangisan miliknya yang diiringi suara piano. Ia tersadar dari tangisnya dan segera menghapus air matanya._

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak..._

 _Ia tidak boleh begini._

 _Ia hanya..._

 _Takut kehilangan pria itu._

 _Ia tertawa kecil dan mengatai bahwa dirinya berpikir hal yang bodoh. Ia berusaha melanjutkan lagu itu dan tanpa sadar pria tinggi yang ia pikirkan masuk ke ruangan itu dan pria tinggi itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun._

" _When you whisper to me...", dengan cepat Chanyeol memotong lagu itu._

" _Baby I'm dancing in the dark ~ With you between my arms ~". Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lantang, membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan memberi Chanyeol tatapan mematikannya._

" _Idiot." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap bekas air matanya._

" _Hehe... Lagian setiap kali aku ke sini untuk mencarimu, aku selalu menemukanmu yang sedang menyanyi lagu ini. Serius, lagu ini sedih, mengapa kau menyukainya ?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah duduk memangku gitar._

 _Baekhyun memutar bola matanya._

" _Memangnya tidak boleh ? Suka-suka akulah..." ucap Baekhyun dengan memberi ekspresi cemberut._

 _Chanyeol tertawa dan mencubit pipi tembam milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah duduk di kursi piano dengannya, begitu dekat._

" _Ayolah... jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda ~ Nanti pulang aku akan traktir es krim deh ~" melas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan di depan muka Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tertegun dan pipinya mendadak panas. Cubitan di pipi miliknya belum di lepas oleh pelakunya._

 _Chanyeol heran dan menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Ia merasakan suhu di pipi milik pria mungil itu panas._

" _Kau demam ?" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah melepas cubitannya dan beralih menyentuh dahi Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol dari dahinya._

" _Aku merasa disini panas. Hehe... Ayo pulang dan jangan lupa es krimnya... Ayo !" ucap Baekhyun yang beranjak dari kursi piano itu tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol._

" _Kau tidak demamkan ? Aku takut jika aku memberimu es krim, besoknya kau tidak ada di sampingku..." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedih yang entah dibuat-buat atau benaran._

 _Baekhyun sedikit tertegun dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi ia baru sadar kalau pria di depannya ini sedang mengejeknya. Tidak di sampingnya ? Dia kira Baekhyun akan mati karena demam ?!_

" _YAK KAU YODA ! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENDOAKAN AKU MATI KARENA DEMAM !" ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal dan mulai menjewer telinga lebar itu._

 _Tentu saja pria itu mengerang sakit dan segera menahan tangan Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak menjaga keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Chanyeol memeluknya. Baekhyun membatu dan Chanyeol tertawa dan mengelus rambut coklat milik Baekhyun._

" _Makanya jangan nakal... Kalau saja kau jatuh, gigimu akan patah setengah... Hahaha..." canda Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut coklat Baekhyun._

 _Harusnya ia menjambak rambut itu tetapi pelukan dan elusan di rambutnya membuatnya tenang dan sekaligus membuatnya berdebar-debar._

 _Sial_ _an_ _kau_ _P_ _ark Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah milik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

" _Ayo pulang..."._

 _Di gandeng tangan mungil itu dan tanpa mereka tahu ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka, ralat... menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian._

" _Kau akan hancur ditanganku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."._

 _Sepasang mata itu menghilang di balik lorong itu dengan langkah penuh kebencian dan di sisi lain kedua pria itu berjalan dengan langkah penuh yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Gimana ? Gimana ?

Pada penasaran ama Kyungsoo yakkkk...

Hehe...

Tunggu aja ~ Ntar juga diceritain kok...

Hehe /ketawa misterius/

Pada nanya tentang Kyungsoo, kenapa dia bisa gila ?

Dia gila karena mikirin aku ~ /auto ditampol pake golok/

Preview photobook EXO yang present keren yak...

Jadi pengen beli... Tapi bokek :')

Thanks yang sudah kasih review dan udh kasih semangat buat aku...

Aduh jadi malu... 0/0

Seneng gitchu...

Hehe...

Udh dulu ah bacotnya...

Aku cinta kalian semua...

Muachhhhhh /cium+peluk erat/

uwuwuwu...

Sayang banget ama kalian... /peluk lagi/

Sampai ketemu lagi...

Di hari selasa,

Hari yang berat,

Dimana,

Fake maknae kita,

Xiumin,

Kim Minseok,

Hiks... /nangis di pojokan/

Bakal wamil...

7 Mei 2019,

Hari yang akan di ingat oleh EXO-L,

Dimana Xiumin masuk wamil dan tahun depan akan diikuti oleh member EXO yang lainnya...

Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Xiumin...

Jangan nangis yak... /Xiumin imajiner tepuk-tepuk kepala dengan lembut/

Ini bukanlah akhir...

Ini hanyalah awal,

dimana kita, para EXO-L mencoba untuk tetap setia bersama EXO

atau

pergi meninggalkan EXO.

Stay strong Ls...

We can do it,

Coz

We Are One !

Tetap kuat Eris !

Kita bisa lalui hal ini...

Seperti sunbae-sunbae kita...

Udh ah, jadi melow...

Hehe...

Niatnya cuman ingetin doank...

Hehe... /ketawa tanpa dosa/

Buat menghibur kalian,

nanti aku bakalan kasih 1 FF yang sweet banget... (ini menurut aku yak...)

Tapi nanti...

Dah ah,

Babai...


	6. Chapter 5

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _Makanya jangan nakal... Kalau saja kau jatuh, gigimu akan patah setengah... Hahaha..." canda Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut coklat Baekhyun._

 _Harusnya ia menjambak rambut itu tetapi pelukan dan elusan di rambutnya membuatnya tenang dan sekaligus membuatnya berdebar-debar._

 _Sial_ _an_ _kau_ _P_ _ark Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah milik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

" _Ayo pulang..."._

 _Di gandeng tangan mungil itu dan tanpa mereka tahu ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka, ralat... menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian._

" _Kau akan hancur ditanganku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."._

 _Sepasang mata itu menghilang di balik lorong itu dengan langkah penuh kebencian dan di sisi lain kedua pria itu berjalan dengan langkah penuh yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta._

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

 _Pesta pernikahan HunHan, 22.00 pm_

Suasana bahagia kedua sejoli itu sudah berakhir. Pihak keluarga HunHan sudah mengundurkan diri dari tempat pesta begitu pula dengan teman-teman Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan sudah ke hotel mereka untuk tidur bunga mereka. Baekhyun masih berada di taman balkon tempat pesta itu berlangsung. Menatap langit yang gelap dengan taburan bintang di atas sana. Teringat dengan ayah dan ibunya di London sana untuk menjalankan bisnis mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Angin malam berhembus lembut, menerpa pipi mungil anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu mengeliat kecil dan berusaha lebih masuk ke dalam pelukan ayahnya yang menghangatkan itu. Ayah itu yang sibuk menatap langit malam itu terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Hanya beralaskan kain untuk piknik dan sebuah selimut membuat quality time antara ayah dan anak itu terasa hangat._

 _Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap ayahnya seraya berkata,_

" _Dad, kenapa dad masih mau di luar sini ? Disini dingin dad..."._

 _Ayah itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan anak laki-laki itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata,_

" _Dad senang melihat langit malam. Kau lihat betapa terangnya bintang-bintang itu. Dad senang melihatnya seperti dad senang melihat kau dan juga ibumu. Kau tahu, keburukan ibu itu sebanyak bintang di langit malam seperti sekarang dan kebaikannya sedikit seperti matahari."._

 _Anak itu terkejut dan bertanya-tanya._

" _Lah, kok daddy bilang begitu..."._

 _Ayah itu tertawa kecil._

" _Tapi daddy kan belum selesai bicara... Walaupun keburukannya sebanyak bintang di langit malam, keburukannya akan hilang karena begitu matahari terbit, semua bintang di langit akan hilang. Mengerti Baekkie ?" ucap ayah itu dengan bijak._

 _Anak itu menatap ayahnya dengan penuh binar. Ia membenarkan perkataan ayahnya itu._

" _Nah, keharmonisan keluarga, persahabatan, dan juga percintaan memang ada sedikit kesalahan yang pernah timbul tapi hal itu akan tertutupi oleh sebesar kasih sayang itu sendiri. Mengerti Baekkie ?"._

" _Ngerti..."._

 _Ayah dan anak itu berpelukan dengan erat untuk mendapat kehangatan dan juga menyalurkan pelajaran hidup yang berguna bagi sosok mungil itu._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia melupakan nasihat ayahnya. Sekarang disinilah ia, dengan rasa bimbang. Menghindar dari masalah hanya karena kesalahan yang di perbuat pria tinggi itu, membuat dirinya tidak melihat kebaikan dan mungkin juga rasa cinta pria tinggi itu yang pernah timbul itu. Hanya saja ia tidak dapat membuka hatinya untuk pria itu .

Lagi...

Mungkin...

Bimbang.

Ragu.

Itu yang sedang ia rasakan.

 _Di sisi lain_

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kayu di depan balkon lantai 2 tempat pesta pernikahan adiknya itu. Angin berhembus menerpa dirinya, mengeringkan bekas air mata di pipi tirus itu. Mencoba melepaskan rasa bersalah, rasa menyesal, rasa kecewa, segalanya. Namun, hatinya tak mampu. Hatinya merana. Rasa putus asa memenuhi relung hati itu. Dirinya sudah tidak merasa hidup, hati yang hampa, pikiran kosong, jiwanya meratapi di sudut hatinya, raganya tak terasa nyata. Rasanya dirinya sudah tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalan dan keputusasaan yang mendalam.

Ia berdiri dan menatap ke bawah sana. Matanya menatap siluet yang begitu ia rindukan dan juga ia cintai. Air matanya menetes lagi. Merasa dirinya berhalusinasi. Terjebak di fatamorgana yang amat mencekam dirinya. Ia menatap siluet yang ia sangka hanyalah halusinasinya itu dengan derai air mata yang tumpah di sekujur wajahnya. Tungkainya terasa lemas dan ia pun terjatuh duduk. Menangisi kebodohannya. Terlambat untuk mengapai pria mungil itu. Terlambat untuk meminta maaf.

Ia merasa terlambat menyadari semua itu.

Dua insan itu berada di tempat yang sama dengan perasaan berbeda.

Di satu sisi merasa bimbang.

Di sisi lain merasakan sesal yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Baekhyun berada di taman itu. Angin yang berhembus semakin dingin membuat dirinya harus mengeratkan mantelnya berulang kali. Ia beranjak dari taman itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara isakan yang menurutnya familiar di telinganya. Ia mencari sumber suara itu dan pada akhirnya ia mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Chanyeol terduduk di lantai balkon itu dan mencengkram kemejanya bagian dadanya dengan erat dan sekali-sekali memukul dadanya.

Di matanya terpampang sosok pria yang begitu menangisi perasaannya dan mungkin dirinya. Chanyeol tidak sadar jika Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya itu nyata. Ia sudah terlalu larut dalam keputusasaan. Hati Baekhyun bimbang.

Haruskah ia menghampiri pria itu dan menenangkannya ?

Atau

Sebaiknya ia pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin ?

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Matanya menatap iba kepada pria yang pernah menempati relung hatinya itu. Telinganya mendengar ucapan penyesalan pria itu dan juga namanya yang disebut-sebut oleh pria itu.

Bukankah terlalu egois jika ia meninggalkan pria itu lagi ? Dengan situasi yang sama. Dimana pria itu menangisi dirinya.

Bukankah sudah saatnya ia melupakan masa lalu yang kelam itu ?

Ia tidak tahu, tetapi sekarang ia biarkan hatinya memilih.

Memilih menenangkan pria tinggi itu seperti seorang teman.

Karena ia tahu, seperti apa rasanya.

Ia pun masuk dan naik ke lantai dua dan mencari pria itu. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengusap punggung lebar itu. Chanyeol tersadar dan menoleh ke arah sentuhan itu. Persis seperti saat mereka pertama kai bertemu. Yang membedakan hanyalah suasana dan situasinya. Chanyeol menampik semua itu. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak merasakan sentuhan di punggung lebarnya. Menganggap semua itu hanyalah tipu muslihat.

Baekhyun menatapnya miris.

"Hei, tidak baik menangis di luar sini. Kau bisa sakit. Masuklah ke kamarmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak pria bertelinga lebar itu supaya tenang.

Chanyeol menoleh dan berusaha untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan jelas. Ia mencoba menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum untuk pria itu. Chanyeol terkejut dan tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau disini... Aku kira aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi... Aku-aku..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang selalu memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sekarang di sini... Tenanglah... Janganlah menangis.".

Chanyeol terisak, meluapkan semua penyesalan yang ia timbun hari demi hari, selama hidupnya. Baekhyun meraih pundak yang harusnya kokoh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menangis di pelukan Baekhyun sambil meracau.

"Maafkan aku... Kumohon maafkan aku... Aku bodoh... Sangat bodoh...".

"Hei, tenanglah... Sudah berapa lama kau menangis hah ? Kau tidak capek ? Aku yang mendengarmu menangis saja capek... Sudahlah... Aku maafkan dirimu... Jadi, janganlah menangis lagi... Kumohon..." ucap Baekhyun yang sedikit panik karena tangis Chanyeol yang tak berhenti.

Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah sehancur ini karenanya. Di hari itu, dimana ia berjalan meninggalkan pria tinggi itu dan di semua cerita yang diceritakan oleh Sehun. Di cerita-cerita yang menunjukkan betapa hancurnya Chanyeol.

"Kumohon jangan pergi... Kumohon... Jangan pergi karena aku mencintaimu.".

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia bimbang. Baekhyun merasa pundaknya memberat dan tangis Chanyeol menghilang. Chanyeol tertidur di pelukannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalah dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa.".

.

.

.

 _Hotel Xixun, 08.30 am_

Chanyeol terbangun. Ia bermimpi bahwa ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Ia bisa menyentuh pipi pria mungil itu dan melihat senyumnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi. Ia melihat betapa bengkak matanya itu.

Ia menangisi Baekhyun terlalu banyak. Sepertinya ia istirahat terlebih dahulu. Ia menelepon sekretarisnya untuk mengundurkan waktu pernerbangannya menjadi besok. Ia rasa ia perlu waktu sejenak. Memutuskan untuk tetap mencari keberadaan Baekhyun atau merelakan pria mungil itu.

Ia benar-benar perlu waktu sejenak.

.

.

.

 _Helsinki-Vantaa Airport_

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari gerbang kepulangannya sambil menyeret kopernya. Langkahnya terasa berat. Berat karena harus menjalankan kehidupannya yang baru, tanpa adanya teman-temannya, Sehun, dan juga tanpa Chanyeol. Ia berhenti, lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap gerbang itu dengan tatapan sendu. Seharusnya ia bersyukur, bersyukur karena cobaan untuknya telah lenyap. Ia dapat melakukannya dengan baik, bisa menerjang ketakutannya dengan baik, bisa melewatinya tanpa air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

Pada akhirnya,

Ia dapat melepaskan Chanyeol.

Ia dapat melepaskan kenangan indah dan juga menyakitkan itu.

Ia dapat melepaskan pria itu dengan hati yang ringan.

Ia dapat melepaskan cintanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengumam,

"Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol. Semoga kau bahagia… Maafkan aku.".

.

.

.

 _Hotel Xixun, kamar Sehun dan Luhan, 10.00 am_

Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar mengembangkan senyum mereka dengan lebar. Mata mereka menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tulus. Yang mereka temukan saat pagi hari, saat mereka membuka manik mereka, yang mereka temukan adalah sepasang manik yang amat mereka dambakan. Sehun dan Luhan memulai hari mereka dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

 _Ting..._

 _1 pesan dari Baekhyun hyung_

Sehun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk turun ke ruang sarapan menatap ponselnya. Luhan yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap menghampiri Sehun.

"Ayo kita sarapan Hunnie..." ucap Luhan sambil merapikan pakaiannya di depan cermin kamar itu.

Sehun menatap ponsel di genggamannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau turun dulu saja, sayang. Aku ada urusan sebentar..." ucap Sehun yang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Luhan maklum, ia pikir ada pekerjaan mendadak untuk suaminya itu. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan turun ke ruang sarapan.

Sehun membuka pesan itu.

 _Baekhyun hyung :_

 _Sehunie... Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa hari ini aku pulang ke Finlandia... Maafkan aku... Semoga kau bahagia, hyung mencintaimu... Sampaikan salamku kepada Luhan dan juga Chanyeol... Sekali lagi aku mencintaimu... /emot cium/_

Sehun memicingkan matanya ke layar itu seakan-akan ia dapat melaser layar itu sampai bolong.

"Hyung jahat..." ucap Sehun dengan main-main.

Mau dikata apa, ia belum melepas rindu kepada hyung tercintanya itu. Ia menghela nafas dan bergumam,

"Kau juga harus bahagia hyung, aku juga mencintaimu...".

 _Ting..._

 _1 pesan dari Dokter Taemin_

Sehun kembali menatap ponselnya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

' _Dokter Taemin ? Apa ini berhubungan dengan jalang itu ?'._

.

.

.

 _Di restoran hotel, tempat sarapan, 10.30 am_

Luhan menunggu Sehun dengan sabar. Ia hanya sendirian di ruang sarapan yang sudah di pesan oleh Sehun. Ruang sarapan VIP. Luhan hanya memainkan ponselnya dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Luhan menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar kaca pembatas ruangannya dengan restoran yang sudah padat. Luhan baru saja mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah pulang ke Finlandia. Luhan pikir ia dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lama. Luhan menatap pemandangan luar ruangannya dengan bosan.

"Luhan hyung...".

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah rapi dengan setelan santainya hanya saja Luhan dapat melihat betapa bengkaknya mata Chanyeol itu.

"Astaga yeol ! Duduklah, dan mengapa matamu sangat bengkak ?!" tanya Luhan yang segera berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal sambil mengelap peluhnya.

"Beritahuku tentang keberadaan Baekhyun ! Kumohon hyung ~" melas Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang bengkak itu.

"Aishhh, kau ini... Kukira kau kehilangan apa, tahu-tahunya kau malah menanyakan hal sepele itu." Ucap Luhan yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meminta es batu kepada pelayan.

"Ayolah hyung... Kumohon...". Chanyeol sudah memantapkan hatinya.

Ia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol bertekad untuk tidak menyerah...

"Lagakmu seperti mampu saja. Biar kutebak, semalam kau menangisi Baekhyun bukan ? Matamu seperti di tonjok gajah... Tutup matamu." ucap Luhan sambil menempelkan es batu ke mata bengkak Chanyeol.

"Dia ada di Eropa, carilah... Hitung-hitung kau bisa berlibur karena kau sudah benar-benar frustasi... Lihat, kau membengkakkan matamu. Ckck..." ucap Luhan yang masih mengurusi mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeo terdiam. Mencoba berpikir.

Eropa ?

Bagian dimana ?

"Eropa mana hyung ? Jangan bilang jika kau menyarankan untuk keliling satu Eropa." Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah bisa membuka matanya.

Luhan mengelap tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan remeh.

"Uangmu bertebaran dimana-mana. Gunakan untuk kesehatan mentalmu... Berlibur bukan hal yang sulit. Baru saja aku ingin berkata begitu dan juga bukankah kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapat sesuatu yang berharga untukmu ?" ucap Luhan yang tersenyum mengejek kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Luhan dengan kesal. Luhan hanya terkekeh menatap tingkah Chanyeol.

 _Ting..._

 _1 pesan dari ~Hunnie~_

 _~Hunnie~ :_

 _Sorry honey... Aku harus ke Korea, ada yang perlu aku urus disana... Aku janji tidak akan lama. Saat pulang aku akan menceritakannya. Sorry honey, I love U... Jaga dirimu... /emot hati/_

Luhan menghela nafas. Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Sehun tidak mungkin selingkuh. Sekarang bantu aku mencari Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum polos tanpa dosa.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan sarapannya dan juga untuk Chanyeol.

"Diam kau... Sekarang makan sarapanmu." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal.

Bukan itu yang ia pikirkan.

Tetapi yang ia pikirkan,

Apa ia tidak salah mengambil pijakan ?

Apa ia salah membantu Chanyeol ?

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

'Aku ingin kau juga bahagia Baek...'.

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Baru inget kalo hari ini harusnya update ~

Hehe...

Jadwal updatenya ganti yakkk

Jadi Selasa **/** Kamis

Soalnya mau nulis FF yang lain...

Tunggu aja ~

Hehe...

Maaf kalo ada typo karena aku ini hanyalah manusia biasa...

Mata dah pusing liat kalimat kalo di liat lagi malah gak keliat yang typo...

Sorry kalo ada typo...

Dah ya, sampe sini aja penyiksaan Chanyeol...

Dah nangis kejer dianya disini...

Miris aku tuh /nepuk'' pundak Chanyeol/

Udh dulu yak...

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan...

Babai ~

Lop U all ~


	7. Chapter 6

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

"Tenanglah, Sehun tidak mungkin selingkuh. Sekarang bantu aku mencari Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum polos tanpa dosa.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan sarapannya dan juga untuk Chanyeol.

"Diam kau... Sekarang makan sarapanmu." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal.

Bukan itu yang ia pikirkan.

Tetapi yang ia pikirkan,

Apa ia tidak salah mengambil pijakan ?

Apa ia salah membantu Chanyeol ?

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

'Aku ingin kau juga bahagia Baek...'.

.

.

.

 _Di pesawat Korean Air_

 _Bagian VIP_

 _01.30 KST_

Sehun menatap keluar jendela pesawat yang berhiaskan kerlap kerlip lampu di sepanjang pulau Korea yang akan ia jejaki nanti. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi VIP empuknya dan mulai mengingat isi pesan yang diberikan Dokter Taemin untuknya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dokter Taemin :_

 _Sehun-ah, sebaiknya kau cepat datang kemari… Pasien Kyungsoo mulai menggila. Ia mengancam untuk membunuh dirinya jika tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku tahu bahwa kau baru saja menikmati hai bahagiamu tetapi jika kau bisa datang ke sini besok, aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu. Kutunggu ketersediaanmu._

 _Sehun menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung._

 _Kyungsoo ingin menemuinya ?_

 _Alasan macam apa ini ?_

 _Apa ia ingin keluar secepatnya ?_

 _Dengan berakting telah menyesali kesalahannya ?_

 _Kesalahannya tentang Baekhyun dan kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu…_

 _Sehun menyeringai,_

' _Baiklah jalang… Kuikuti permainanmu…'._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to land at Incheon International Airport. Please use and fasten your seatbelt. Please check your belongings and thank you for using our services. See you later on the next flight. Good Morning and have a nice day.".

Sehun segera mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sehun menatap landasan pesawat itu sambil bergumam.

"Tunggu aku Hannie dan jangan khawatir Baekhyun hyung. Akan kubereskan ini. Tenang saja.".

Pesawat mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Tunggu saja kau, jalang busuk… Akan kuhancurkan permainan busukmu…".

.

.

.

 _Rumah Sakit Jiwa Haneul_

 _Ruang 1201_

Ruang 1201, mungkin akan menjadi ruangan yang paling gelap di antara ruang rawat lainnya. Ruangan ini lebih terlihat seperti penjara. Gelap, dingin, dan tercium bau darah yang sudah mengering. Ruangan yang di design khusus oleh Sehun. Ruangan yang kecilnya sama seperti penjara itu tidak membuat pria bermata besar itu takut sama sekali. Dinding yang tidak dilapisi cat berwarna cerah, hanya di lapis semen yang sudah keropos. Saluran air yang bocor membasahi dinding satunya. Wastafel yang kotor dengan jejak darah. Lampu yang remang. Ruangan yang berukura meter itu benar-benar seperti penjara untuk penjahat kelas kakap. Dan tidak lupa juga untuk dua polisi handal yang sigap menjaga sel itu. Katakan sajalah ruangan itu sel penjara untuk pria pendek itu.

Di pojok sana terdapat seonggok daging yang masih bernafas. Do Kyungsoo, itulah namanya. Sorot matanya yang kosong, bibir yang awalnya selalu terpoles pelembab sekarang berubah menjadi kering dan penuh dengan luka bekas gigitan giginya sendiri, rambut yang sudah kusut seperti sarang burung, punggung tangannya penuh dengan lecetan akibat perbuatannya yang kerap kali menonjok dinding, pergelangan tangannya yang penuh dengan bekas sayatan dan beberapa luka sayatan itu masih basah, dahinya yang sudah penuh dengan jahitan, 13 jahitan.

Penampilan yang sangat buruk bukan ?

Sayangnya ini belum seburuk yang ia perbuat 1 tahun yang lalu.

Kejadian apa yang bisa membuatnya terdampar di sini ?

Mungkin Tuhan saja tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

Terdengar suara kikikan yang jika orang-orang normal mendengarnya, itu akan membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

"Kikikikikkkiikikkik…".

"Kikikikikkkiikikkik…".

"Kikikikikkkiikikkik…".

 _(Suara kikikan gimana sih ?)_

" **Kikikikikkkiikikkik…".**

.

.

.

 _Gerbang kepulangan, Incheon International Airport_

 _02.00 KST_

Sehun menarik kopernya menuju ke mobil jemputannya. Semua pengawal kepercayaannya membungkuk hormat. Ia masuk ke mobil mewah itu dan melesat ke hotel yang telah di pesan oleh sekretarisnya.

Sehun membuka kacamata hitamnya dan mengirimkan pesan untuk sekretarisnya.

 _Park Sehun :_

 _Sekretaris Kim, bawakan berkas Do Kyungsoo ke kamar hotelku. Kutunggu kau. Karena kita akan sibuk nantinya._

 _Ting…_

 _Sekretaris Kim :_

 _Baik tuan._

Sehun menutup ponselnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil menyusun rencana untuk kedepannya.

"Kau akan mati, akan kupastikan kau akan mati dengan tanganmu sendiri.".

.

.

.

 _Park Hotel_

 _Suite room_

 _Ruang 94_

 _03.45 KST_

Sehun yang sudah berbalut piyama dengan rambut setengah basah duduk di sofa putih di sudut ruangan itu. Menunggu sekretarisnya untuk menyadap data privasi Do Company. Memeriksa pengeluaran yang mencurigakan, dalam artian pengeluaran untuk anak mereka. Melihat laba perusahaan keluarga Do dan mungkin sedikit bermain saham di perusahaan itu. Sekretaris kepercayaannya mengerjakan hal yang disuruh oleh Sehun.

Sambil menunggu permainan itu selesai di rancang, dirinya dihangatkan oleh teh earl grey yang amat memanjakan lidahnya itu.

"Semuanya tidak ada yang mencurigakan tuan, tidak ada kenaikan laba yang signifikan, dan apakah anda yakin untuk sedikit bermain saham mereka ? Jika anda mainkan, mereka akan hancur, tuan." Ucap Minseok selaku sekretarisnya.

Sehun menatap ipad yang menampilkan rincian laba dan saham Do Company.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, ambil momen ini menjadikan kita pahlawan di saat saham mereka jatuh drastis. Karena mereka harus merasakan bagaimana situasi perusahaan di ambang kehancuran. Dan ingat hyung, jangan terlalu formal. Hehe…". Sehun menyesap tehnya kembali.

Minseok menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan usahakan.".

Sehun menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya dan mengambil map yang berisi data Do Kyungsoo. Ia membuka map itu dan menelisik semua data kejadian selama Kyungsoo di sana. Terdapat lampiran kesehatan fisik dan mental Kyungsoo yang menurun.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin mati, jalang. Baiklah, akan kutunggu saatnya." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

 _Rumah Sakit Jiwa Haneul_

 _Ruangan Dokter Taemin_

 _10.45 KST_

Sehun duduk di sofa kulit yang tersedia di ruangan Dokter Taemin itu dan kembali menyesap teh mawarnya. Taemin menghampiri Sehun dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sehun. Taemin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedih dan Sehun meletakkan cangkir teh itu di meja teh yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap teman semasa SHSnya yang ternyata menjadi dokter jiwa. Well, masa depan tidak pernah ada yang tahu bukan ?

"Bagaimana keadaannya ? Mungkin ini terdengar menakutkan bagimu, hyung. Namun, aku benar-benar ingin dirinya merasakan penyesalan karena kejadian setahun yang lalu dan juga tentang Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Taemin menunduk dan menghela nafas, dirinya amat mengerti apa itu arti 'penyesalan' bagi Sehun.

"Dia hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan Park Chanyeol. Dirinya hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa obsesi itu. Dirinya yang murni tetapi malang itu terkurung di dalam sana. Kurasa dirinya dahulu juga tertekan oleh pihak keluarganya, sebab keluarganya yang ingin menjenguknya di tolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol datang kemari tetapi tidak menjenguk Kyungsoo." Ucap Taemin sambil menatapi teh mawar miliknya.

Sehun terkejut bukan main.

Chanyeol hyung datang ke sini ?

Tapi

Apakah hyungnya tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang menjebloskan Kyungsoo ke sini ?

Sehun harap hyungnya tahu hal ini pada saat yang tepat.

Taemin menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Hyungku bertanya apa saja ?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada serius.

"Ia hanya bertanya keadaan Kyungsoo. Itu saja." Jawab Taemin dengan raut wajah bingung.

Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Kurasa hyungku memang benar-benar tidak tahu jika aku yang membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit ini." Ucap sehun dengan nada sedih.

Taemin mengangguk mengerti dan menyesap teh mawarnya yang sudah keburu dingin.

"Aku rasa aku harus menjenguk jalang itu." Ucap Sehun dengan rahang mengeras.

Taemin mengangguk mengerti dan menunjukkan jalannya kepada Sehun.

Taemin mengantarkan Sehun ke ruangan kecil dekat ruangannya. Ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan terdengar suara teriakan yang dapat memekakkan telinga siapapun.

" **YAK LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAN. KAU MAU MATI HAH ?! LEPASKAN, KUBILANG LEPASKAN !** "ucap Kyungsoo yang sibuk meronta tanpa mengetahui bahwa pintu ruangan itu sudah di buka dan menampilkan wajah Sehun menatap dirinya dengan angkuh.

Taemin menatap Sehun dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya akan ada di ruangannya. Sehun mengangguk dan masuk sambil menutup pintu itu. Ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Kyungsoo terdiam dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Pandangannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan remeh orang yang melemparnya ke dalam 'neraka', Park Sehun, orang yang selalu menghancurkan rencananya.

Rencana 'menghancurkan' Baekhyun.

Rencana manipulasi keuangan Byun Crop.

Rencana tengik lainnya.

Namun tidak dengan rencana yang sudah berhasil ia lakukan 1 tahun yang lalu.

 **Rencana manipulasi keuangan Park Corp.**

 **Dan**

 **Rencana pembunuhan beberapa sekretaris yang akrab dengan Park Chanyeol.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek dan membuang ludahnya sembarangan ke arah Sehun. Sehun menghindar dan menunjukkan seringainya.

"Apa kabar jalang ? Merasa sudah ingin mati ?" Tanya Sehun yang menarik kursi di depan Kyungsoo dan duduk menghadap Kyungsoo dengan angkuh.

"Bagaimana denganmu, tuan maha tahu ? Kehidupanmu cukup bahagia bukan ? Mendapat pasangan yang bahagia bersamamu, dapat melindungi teman mungilmu yang entah hilang kemana, jabatan yang menggiurkan, apa lagi yang kurang aku sebutkan ya ?" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat gestur tubuh berpikir.

Sehun memutarkan bola matanya.

"Hidupku amatlah baik jika saja sejak dulu **KAU TIDAK MASUK KE DALAM KEHIDUPAN KELUARGAKU, KAU DAN KELUARGA KEPARATMU.** " Ucap Sehun yang berapi-api sambil mengebrak meja itu.

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat reaksi orang di depan dirinya itu.

"Kikikikiki… Astaga sebegitu bencinya kau denganku. Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja dari dulu ?" ucap Kyungsoo yang menatap Sehun dengan remeh.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menunjukkan seringainya.

"Sayangnya aku ingin kau mati dengan tanganmu sendiri. Mungkin kusarankan kau kembali membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding yang lebih keras lagi. Ahhh, aku tahu ! Mungkin kau sudah mencoba menyayat nadimu. Ck, kau benar-benar payah. Oh, atau mungkin Tuhan tidak ingin kau mati terlebih dahulu tanpa aku yang melihatmu mati… Atau mungkin Tuhan ingin kau menderita dulu setelah keluargamu merasakan penderitaan itu. Haha, astaga kau ini, jalang busuk. Aku bisa menebak kalau kau sudah mendengar berita tadi pagi hah ? Saham ayahmu anjlok drastis. Kupikir ayahmu sebentar lagi masuk ke sini sebelum aku memberi bantuan. Lihat, betapa baiknya diriku." Ucap sehun yang sibuk memainkan emosi di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo tidak terbaca sama sekali. Raut marah, terkejut, sedih, dan merasa diremehkan tercampur menjadi satu. Kyungsoo mengertakkan giginya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang ingin membolongi Sehun.

"Kau yang melakukannya bukan ? **KATAKAN ITU PARK KEPARAT SEHUN !** " ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai meronta-ronta di tangan polisi tentara yang disewa oleh Sehun.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukannya kepada keluargaku ? Dan apa kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang satunya ? Melakukan pembunuhan dengan target yang berbeda ? Dengan ini kau baru merasa takut ? Baru merasa **TAKUT HAH ?!** " ucap Sehun yang membentak Kyungsoo.

Suasana menjadi senyap.

Sehun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Sayangnya aku tidak segila dirimu, jalang. Aku hanya ingin kau menyesal atas perbuatanmu. Sadarlah. Jika kau ingin keluar dari sini, ubah sikapmu, dan tunjukkan rasa penyesalanmu. Kuharap kau membuat keputusan yang baik untukmu , keluargamu, aku, dan juga semua orang. Dan ingat, jaga sikapmu jalang !" Ucap Sehun yang akan beranjak dari kursi itu.

 _Deg !_

Kyungsoo tertegun.

'Apa-apaan ini ?!'.

'Bukan ini yang kuharapkan, bukan INI !'.

Kyungsoo berteriak,

" **AKU TIDAK PERLU RASA KASIHANMU. AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA HANYA UNTUK MENDAPATKAN CHANYEOL. TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMAKLUMINYA ?** ".

Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk bangkit dari kursi itu.

"Semua itu ? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan ? Kau hanya tersesat dalam dirimu yang lain. Ini bukan dirimu yang dulu. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku, Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap Sehun yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan putus asa.

Sehun tahu, seberapa besar rasa bencinya kepada Kyungsoo, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan. Ia hanya merasa kesal, marah, kecewa dengan semua hal yang dilakukan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia pernah mengenal baik Kyungsoo namun bukan Kyungsoo yang ini. Kyungsoo yang tergila-gila dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yang membunuh sekretaris hyungnya, Kyungsoo yang mencoba mencelakai Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang mencoba menghancurkan bisnis keluarga Baekhyun, dan bukan Kyungsoo yang menghancurkan ekonomi keluarganya. Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan racauan Kyungsoo.

Sehun berjalan keluar rumah sakit tanpa ke ruangan Taemin. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran namun ia berhenti. Sehun menatap langit dan bergumam,

"Kuharap ini yang terbaik untuknya. Kumohon Tuhan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah langit yang cerah itu.

Minseok yang berada di dalam mobil Sehun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Dirimu terlalu menanggung banyak beban, Sehun-ah…".

.

.

.

 _Beijing, Hotel Xixun_

 _HunHan room_

 _12.30 pm_

Luhan melihat Chanyeol dengan jengah. Bayangkan saja, secara status kakak iparnya itu masih tidur telengkup sambil mengemil choco chip cookies, menonton drama _My ID is Gangnam Beauty._ Luhan memandangi pemandangan itu selama satu setengah jam. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Yak, kau Chanyeol. Mau apa kau di kamarku ?" ucap Luhan yang sedang membentak ria ke arah Chanyeol yang malah menyamankan dirinya di karpet berbulu putih itu.

"Mau minta bantuanmu hyung." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih menatap layar tv itu.

Luhan memijit kepalanya.

Ia benar-benar dihadapkan dengan jelmaan anak kecil.

"Memangnya kau mau bantuan apa hah ? Menyebalkan…" gerutu Luhan sambil melipat tangannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat suami adiknya dan mulai membenahi cara duduknya.

"Katakan kepadaku tentang Baekhyun, hyung. Ayolah, aku sudah menghabiskan seember lebih air mataku…" ucap Chanyeol yang mendramatisir keadaan.

Luhan memasang gelagat ingin muntah di depan Chanyeol dan mengubahnya menjadi sikap berpikir.

"Hmm, kau benar-benar ingin memperjuangkannya ya… Sangat sekali hari ini aku tidak dalam mood untuk berbuat baik ~" goda Luhan.

Chanyeol cemberut, memanyunkan bibirnya, dan mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil, yaitu melakukan aegyo.

"Ayolah hyung ~ Hyung jahat ga mau bantu ~" ucap Chanyeol dengan gaya main-main.

"Ck, kan sudah kubilang kau keliling Eropa sana. Siapa tahu kau menemukan Baekhyun atau mungkin penganti Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya dnegan ringan.

"Tuh kan hyung jahat… Huweeee…" ucap Chanyeol dengan peran anak kecil yang sedang ia dalami untuk mengelabui Luhan.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Kau tidak usah melakukan itu bodoh. Aku tidak akan tertipu." Ucap Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol langsung berhenti mempraktikkan cara anak kecil menangis dan menatap Luhan dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak membantu hyung." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdecih.

"Berusaha dulu lah. Jadi pihak atas lembek amat, sekarang aku ragu, siapa yang sebenarnya pihak atas ?" goda Luhan.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus liburan. Kau ke Eropa saja sana… Kutunggu kabarmu. Fighting ~" ucap Luhan dengan gestur menyemangati.

Chanyeol berpikir.

'Mungkin kata Luhan hyung juga ada benarnya.'.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan keliling Eropa… Terima kasih atas usulmu hyung." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung bergegas keluar untuk ke kamarnya mempersiapkan liburan dan juga misinya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Orang kaya memang bebas.".

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Bagi yang puasa, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa...

Hari ini udah hari puasa keberapa ? (aku bener-bener ga liat kalender sampe ga tau hari ini tanggal berapa)

Hehe...

Gimana ? Ada yang kangen FF ini ?

Nah, udh di ceritain dikit nih kenapa Kyungsoo nya...

Untuk lebih lanjut tentang Kyungsoo, tunggu aja chapter-chapter selanjutnya ~

Wah...

Ga nyangka kalo FF udah dapet

 **1221 VIEWS**

Seneng banget...

Ternyata yang baca dah banyak...

Thank you...

Dan jangan lupa mampir ke FF ku yang lain + yang baru...

"The Truth Untold"

Hehe...

Promot dulu ~

Dah ah,

di tunggu reviewnya

Don't forget to fav+follow this story

Love U All ~

Babai...

See u next chapter ~


	8. Chapter 7

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

 ** _Previous chapter_**

"Berusaha dulu lah. Jadi pihak atas lembek amat, sekarang aku ragu, siapa yang sebenarnya pihak atas ?" goda Luhan.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus liburan. Kau ke Eropa saja sana… Kutunggu kabarmu. Fighting ~" ucap Luhan dengan gestur menyemangati.

Chanyeol berpikir.

'Mungkin kata Luhan hyung juga ada benarnya.'.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan keliling Eropa… Terima kasih atas usulmu hyung." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung bergegas keluar untuk ke kamarnya mempersiapkan liburan dan juga misinya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Orang kaya memang bebas.".

.

.

.

 _Universitas Helsinki, Finlandia_

 _Istirahat Makan Siang_

 _Kring…_

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini berhenti di sini. Silahkan bereskan buku dan _notebook_ kalian dan selamat menikmati makan siang kalian. Have nice day." Ucap pria berperawakan kecil dengan kemeja kuning yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku, celana panjang putih, _sneakers_ putih, kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung, dan rambutnya yang berwarna madu menambah kesan profesional dan juga imut.

Mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu segera berhamburan keluar dan seketika suasana kelas menjadi sepi. Pria mungil itu masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan tidak menyadari kehadiran teman yang ia temui di sini. Dengan pelan, langkah kaki itu telah berada di belakang sosok mungil yang masih sibuk merapikan barang.

"Dor !".

Baekhyun yang daritadi sibuk berkutat pada _notebook_ nya terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Ck, kau ini. Ada apa ke sini, hah ? Mau minta traktiran ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada malas yang dibuat-buat.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman kuliah Baekhyun di sini, Kim Namjoon, mahasiswa dengan IQ tertinggi yang pernah Baekhyun kenal, namun selalu menempel pada Baekhyun untuk makan siang dan kadang untuk makan malam juga. Tetapi, Namjoon adalah sahabat yang baik untuk Baekhyun selama 2 tahun ini. Ya… Semua orang pasti ada sisi menjengkelkannya, bukan ?

"Yak, kau ini. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk membuat makan siang dan juga bertemu dengan wanita-wanita centil di kantin. Ya… Biasalah, Pria tampan sulit untuk dihindari ~ Ya kan, Baekkie ?" ucap Namjoon sambil mengerling genit dan juga jangan lupakan senyuman sok tampan yang dapat membuat Baekhyun muntah.

"Kau yang terlalu malas untuk menolak mereka, benarkan Kim Namjoon ? Dasar buaya…" ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh bukunya ke dalam ranselnya lalu menentengnya di punggung.

Namjoon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya satu ini dan mengikutinya ke cafetaria. Siapa yang tidak senang berteman dengan Baekhyun ? Orang yang memiliki humor yang begitu menyenangkan, pendengar yang baik, dan juga pembeli makan siang yang tidak pelit.

Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat, namun itu bukan mereka. Mereka adalah dua orang yang bertemu di saat situasi yang sama, dengan rasa yang sama, yang memutuskan menjadi sandaran untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 _2 minggu dari ulang tahun Chanyeol, 3 hari setelah HunHan Wedding Day_

 _11 Desember 2020_

 _Cafetaria_

 _Lunch Time_

Baekhyun duduk sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil menunggu Namjoon mengambil makanan mereka. Pria mungil itu menghela nafas, tidak ada hal yang menarik selain studinya yang akan menginjak saat-saat penyusunan tesis. Bukan tesis yang membuatnya pusing dan bosan. Hanya saja, hatinya terlalu hampa. Semua orang sudah terlalu sibuk dengan hal mereka sendiri. Ia rindu dengan masa kuliahnya yang dulu, saat di Korea.

Bukan berarti di sini ia tidak bahagia… Di sini ia dapat lebih dekat dengan kakaknya, di sini ia bertemu sandaran dan sekaligus sahabat yang dapat mengerti dirinya dengan baik, Kim Namjoon, di sini ia bertemu dengan banyak jenis mahasiswa yang menjadi anak didiknya dengan selera humor yang bagus, sikap yang baik dan menghormati senior, di sini ia dapat melihat dunia luar, di sini ia dapat merasakan pendidikan yang baik, sayangnya di sini ia tidak menemukan penyembuh hatinya sendiri.

Bukan kakaknya…

Bukan teman-temannya…

Bukan Namjoon…

Bahkan bukan dirinya sendiri…

Ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan hatinya… Ia hanya mendapat sandaran yang menjadi plester luka hatinya, bukan obat untuk hatinya. Sama seperti dirinya di saat ia bersama Chanyeol. Ia hanya menjadi obat penahan sakit, bukan menjadi penyembuh hati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan meletakkan ponselnya. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Semua meja memiliki cerita tersendiri, namun cerita yang menumbuhkan senyuman di semua wajah di meja-meja itu. Bukan meja yang di tempati dirinya. Meja yang penuh dengan kebimbangan dan luka.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir.

Salahkah ia mengambil langkah ini ?

Salahkah ia melepaskan cintanya ?

Salahkah ia meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya ?

Salahkah ia jika memulai cinta yang baru, di sini ?

Namun, hatinya tidak dapat menjawab.

Logika terdiam seribu bahasa.

Tetapi, yang ia tahu pasti dari kisahnya hanyalah…

'Jangan terlalu mencinta, karena itu akan membawa akhir yang menyedihkan.'.

Baekhyun tidak menangis lagi.

Bukan-bukan…

Ia tidak bisa menangis lagi…

Tak ada hal yang bisa ia tangisi lagi… Semua urusannya dengan Chanyeol sudah usai. Mungkin kini saatnya ia meneguhkan hatinya. Mencari tambatan hatinya yang sedang terombang-ambing di lautan kebimbangan. Sudah saatnya ia membuka matanya dan hatinya untuk orang lain. Sudah saatnya ia tidak membangun tembok di hatinya. Sudah saatnya ia membiarkan seseorang yang akan berusaha menghancurkan dinding itu dan menempati hatinya yang hampa.

 _Brakkkk…_

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Namjoon terkekeh dan menyodorkan makan siang milik Baekhyun ke hadapannya. Baekhyun mencebik tidak suka.

"Yak, kau ini… Sudah dibelikan makanan masih tidak tahu diri, dasar *magadir…" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan Kimchi Jjigaenya yang masih mengepul.

Namjoon hanya tertawa dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Tuhan saja. Baekhyun menyeruput sup itu dengan penuh penghayatan di akhir musim gugur yang akan beralih ke musim yang sedikit Baekhyun benci, musim dingin.

"Kau ini, makan seperti anak kecil saja…" ucap Namjoon yang sedikit berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengusap ujung bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat bulir nasi dan membuangnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Pikirannya membawa dirinya ke masa ia bersama Chanyeol.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Ck, kau ini… Makan seperti anak kecil saja…" ucap Chanyeol yang sedikit berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengusap ujung bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat bulir nasi dan memakannya sambil tersenyum hangat._

 _Baekhyun terkesiap dan menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya memanas dan ia mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Chanyeol kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makannya. Lalu Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bercicit,_

" _Kenapa kau memakannya ? Chanyeol jorok…"._

 _Chanyeol menghentikan makannya lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

" _Sayang di buang nasinya, makanya aku makan. Lagipula rasa nasinya enak kok, manis…" ucap Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun malu setengah mati dan ia pun mengigit bawah bibirnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat memakan makanannya sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan mencinta._

 _Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol menyambungkan kalimat yang tadi ia lontarkan dalam hatinya._

' _Manis, sepertimu Baek…'._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Namjoon kembali duduk di tempatnya dan kembali makan. Baekhyun tersadar, di depannya bukanlah Chanyeol, orang yang akan memakan nasinya. Bukan Namjoon yang membuang nasi itu. Baekhyun melanjutkan makannya dengan rasa sedih dan juga rindu.

Rindu dengan lelucon Chanyeol yang dapat mencairkan suasana dan dapat membuat Baekhyun tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

Rindu dengan tatapan dan senyuman Chanyeol yang bisa membuat hatinya menghangat dan berdegup kencang.

Rindu dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang hangat.

Baekhyun rindu segala hal tentang Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi, ia ternyata belum melepaskan Chanyeol.

'Otak tidak akan dapat melepaskan memori tentang dia jika hati tidak berkehendak…'.

Ya, mungkin pernyataan itu ada benarnya juga.

Baekhyun segera menghabiskan makan siangnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namjoon yang masih melahap makanannya menatap bingung dengan aneh.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Namjoon yang masih memotong steaknya.

"Aku lupa kalau harus membantu Heechul hyung membereskan koper dan pakaian kotor." Ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat lalu Baekhyun berjalan keluar sambil meletakkan piring dan mangkuk kotornya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Namjoon menatap Baekhyun dan kembali memakan steaknya sambil bergumam,

"Kau masih belum membuka hatimu, Baek…".

.

.

.

 _Rumah Heechul_

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya dan mencoba menutup matanya.

"Huft… Kupikir aku bisa melupakanmu selama 2 tahun ini… Sayangnya aku belum bisa." Ucap Baekhyun yang kembali membuka matanya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun bangun dan melihat kopernya yang sudah rapi di pojokan kamarnya dan semuanya sudah tertata rapi. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Oh iya, aku memang sudah membereskannya kemarin. Bodohnya aku…".

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Rumah Heechul benar-benar sepi, tidak ada suara apapun. Heechul belum pulang dan harus mengajar sampai malam. Setelah Baekhyun selesai membasuh wajahnya, ia berganti pakaiannya ke pakaian rumahnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Bukannya ia membuka _notebook_ nya untuk menyusun proposal, ia hanya menatap layar _notebook_ yang masih mati dengan tatapan merindu.

"A-aku merindukanmu… Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah dan berakhir ia merebahkan kepalanya ke meja kayu yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk belajar.

Menatap kosong ke arah pintu kamarnya berharap Chanyeol keluar dari pintu itu lalu memeluknya. Ah… Betapa ia merindukan Chanyeol. Semua luka yang ia dapat sirna ketika ia melihat senyuman Chanyeol dari jauh. Katakanlah bahwa ia menjadi bodoh hanya karena pria tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku karena aku harus pergi. Pergi jauh dari hidupmu. Karena itu akan membuatku sembuh dari luka hati ini… Kumohon mengertilah…" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih yang terselip dengan rasa rindu.

Tak berarti apa-apa lagi jika ia menangis. Ia telah memilih pilihan ini. Ia telah memaafkan Chanyeol. Ia telah pergi jauh dari Chanyeol. Ia telah memilih untuk melepaskan cintanya. Sekarang disinilah ia, dengan rasa rindu yang amat berat.

"Bodohnya aku jika menginginkanmu ada di sini…" cicit Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

 _Di pesawat Nether Air_

 _Bagian VIP_

 _11 Desember 2020, 19.55 a.m_

Chanyeol menatap jendela di sebelah kiri dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Baek." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to land at Schiphol International Airport. Please use and fasten your seatbelt. Please check your belongings and thank you for using our services. See you later on the next flight. Good Evening and have a nice day.".

Chanyeol mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi penumpangnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan ada tangan yang lebih kecil darinya menyentuh tangannya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menemukan nenek yang berkebangsaan Belanda tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Calm down, boy. Everything is gonna be alright… Don't be afraid… Calm down… Breathe boy, breathe…" ucap nenek itu dan dengan tenang Chanyeol mengikuti arahannya.

"Good… Repeat it again when you take a flight, boy. You're gonna be alright." Ucap nenek itu dengan senyuman yang amat menenangkan.

Chanyeol tersentuh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Thank you ma'am..." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman hangat kepada nenek itu.

Pesawat mendarat dengan sempurna dan nenek itu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak keluar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku panduan yang ia dapat dari internet. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dengan tas jinjing goyard miliknya dengan langkah mantap.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah…" ucapnya dengan tegas.

.

.

.

3 hari Chanyeol habiskan di Belanda, berkeliling ke sana, kemari hanya sekedar mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak melakukannya sesuai usulan Luhan. Ia membuat perjalanan keliling Eropanya seperti misi penyelamatan yang malah membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa putus asa.

 _Therla Hotel_

 _Room 1127_

 _15 Desember 2020, 22.00 p.m_

Chanyeol duduk di sofa mewah di _suite room_ nya dengan lemas. Ia merasa lelah. Ini sudah hari ke-4 ia berada di Belanda. Ya, baru satu negara yang ia kunjungi di benua Eropa ini tapi semangatnya sudah hampir padam. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Bukannya ia menyerah hanya saja petunjuk yang diberikan Luhan terlalu luas, ia harus menelepon Luhan. Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Luhan.

" _Halo…_ " ucap Luhan dengan nada mengantuk.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya karena tidak menyadari perbedaan waktu.

"Maaf hyung… Aku ingin bertanya, bisakah kau memberikan petunjuk yang lebih spesifik ? Aku tidak mungkin mengelilingi Eropa dalam waktu 20 hari saja. Kumohon hyung…" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara memelas.

" _Memangnya kau ingin mengelilingi seluruh Eropa ?_ " Tanya Luhan yang mendadak hilang kantuknya.

"Iya.".

Jawaban Chanyeol yang singkat itu membuat Luhan terkejut dan menepuk dahinya.

" _Yak ! Kau ini memang bodoh ya… Kau pergi ke negara-negara Eropa yang terkenal saja… Lalu, kau sekarang ada di mana dan sudah berapa hari kau berada di sana ?_ " Tanya Luhan yang sedang mewanti-wanti jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku berada di Belanda dan aku sudah hari ke-4 di sini." Ucap Chanyeol yang sekali lagi membuat Luhan menepuk jidatnya.

" _Astaga, Yeol… Kau sudah membuang banyak waktu di sana dan biar kutebak, sekarang kau merasa lelah karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun, kan ?_ " ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku beberapa negara yang aku kunjungi saja dan berapa lama aku akan di sana, lagipula aku kan tidak pernah keliling Eropa…" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara kecil.

" _Aishhh, beruntunglah kau meneleponku karena memang aku sudah sering keliling Eropa…_ " ucap Luhan dengan nada pamer.

Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya.

"Cepatlah, hyung…" ucap Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

" _Kau memang menyebalkan… Aku akan mengirimnya lewat Kakao saja. Aku ngantuk… Bye Yeol. Oh iya, jangan jadikan perjalananmu sebagai suatu hal yang dapat menekanmu, ingat… Jadikan perjalananmu ini menjadi liburan untukmu… Jika kau tidak menemukan Baekhyun, aku akan membantumu tetapi nanti… hehe… Bye Yeol…_ " ucap Luhan dengan nada menyemangati.

"Terima kasih hyung… Bye…" ucap Chanyeol.

 _Tit…_

Suara sambungan telepon itu sudah mati. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya.

"Luhan hyung memang benar-benar mengerti diriku… Aku menyayangimu hyung… Jaga Sehun untukku…" ucap Chanyeol yang beranjak dari sofanya dan mulai menata kopernya.

Ia harus pergi dari sini dan mulai melakukan perjalanannya yang akan ia jadikan liburan seperti saran Luhan.

Dengan cepat ia menata kopernya dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Chanyeol _check out_ dari hotel dan duduk di sofa hotel sambil menunggu pesan Luhan untuk memesan tiket pesawat.

 _Ting…_

 _Luhan hyung :_

 _Yang harus kau kunjungi hanyalah negara-negara ini… Jangan keluyuran ke tempat yang buruk atau aku akan menyembunyikan keberadaan Baekhyun selamanya… I'm watching you, Yeol…_

 _Belgia_

 _Swiss_

 _Finlandia_

 _Perancis_

 _Inggris_

 _Ingat ! Jadikan ini liburanmu… Dan jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku ~ Semoga berhasil !_

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengetik balasannya dengan cepat.

 _Chanyeol :_

 _Terima kasih hyung :3 Aku menyayangimu…_

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol segera memesan tiket ke negara yang paling ia ingin kunjungi, Swiss.

.

.

.

 _Di Beijing_

 _Hotel Xixun_

 _HunHan room_

Luhan bangkit dari kasurnya dan menatap pemandangan di luar dari jendela besar kamarnya.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Yeol…".

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Chapter ini dan yang kemaren-kemaren boring ya ?

Hehe...

Aku akan coba bikin lebih menarik lagi dalam pemilihan diksinya yak...

Instagram ngedown, aku gabisa apa-apa :')

Buka FFN Wattpad bolak-balik...

Bosen lama-lama...

Kalo kalian gimana ?

Hope u guys like this chapter...

Don't forget to give ur review and favfollow this story...

Yuk mampir ke FF aku yang lain...

Love you all :3

Be happy...

Babai...


	9. Chapter 8

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengetik balasannya dengan cepat.

 _Chanyeol :_

 _Terima kasih hyung :3 Aku menyayangimu…_

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol segera memesan tiket ke negara yang paling ia ingin kunjungi, Swiss.

.

.

.

 _Di Beijing_

 _Hotel Xixun_

 _HunHan room_

Luhan bangkit dari kasurnya dan menatap pemandangan di luar dari jendela besar kamarnya.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Yeol…".

.

.

.

 _Di pesawat Swiss International Airlines_

 _Bagian VIP_

 _16 Desember 2020, 04.25 a.m_

Chanyeol sibuk membolak-balikkan majalah didepannya sambil membaca destinasi wisata yang akan ia kunjungi. _Well,_ ia tampaknya teralihkan dari 'misi pencarian'nya. Perhatian Chanyeol terpecah karena suara pramugari yang mengatakan tujuan penerbangan ke Bern, Swiss sudah sampai. Chanyeol membenahi penampilannya dan merapikan tumpukan majalah yang akan ia bawa ke Swiss, _well_ lebih tepatnya Bern, Ibu kota Swiss yang terkenal sebagai negara yang memiliki udara dan air terbersih di dunia.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya dan memcoba untuk terbiasa dengan pesawat _landing._

Mencoba lebih baik dibandingkan tidak bukan ?

.

.

.

3 hari Chanyeol habiskan untuk berlibur dan juga mencoba untuk menghilangkan stress. Menghirup udara di negara impiannya menjadi tidak berarti banyak untuk pria tinggi itu. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di tanah impiannya, Chanyeol masih merasa hampa, merasa pria mungil itu tidak berada di sini. Namun, ia mencoba menampik pemikiran konyol yang ia ciptakan.

Ia segara membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam koper dan pergi ke Belgia. Negara yang terkenal dengan coklatnya. Senyum Chanyeol tertarik ke atas, mengingat kenangan indahnya dulu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seoul_

 _Musim dingin tahun 2015_

 _Tak terasa musim gugur yang meniupkan angin dingin itu berlalu menjadi musim yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga salju yang cantik. Cantik tapi membekukan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang mengharuskan memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal dari biasanya. Hawa panas terhembus keluar membentuk uap kecil dari bibir mungil itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya menyukai musim dingin hanya saja 1 hal yang ia benci adalah dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang._

 _Brrr… Gigi-gigi putih milik pria mungil itu beradu. Tubuhnya bergetar dingin. Tangannya yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan masih mengosok-gosok tubuhnya untuk memberi kehangatan. Bibirnya bergumamkan kalimat-kalimat makian terhadap bus yang seharusnya sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu._

" _Dimana busnya ? Sialan… Aku sudah membeku disini." Gumamnya berkali-kali._

 _Di halte bus yang sudah tertutupi salju itu, hanya dirinya yang masih disana dengan paddle jacket yang membungkus dirinya begitu erat. Jalanan sepi menandakan orang-orang sedang beristirahat tenang di rumahnya dengan balutan selimut tebal dan secangkir coklat panas._

 _Ah… Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja, namun apa dayanya ia karena mendapat kelas penganti di tengah musim yang menusuk ini._

 _Sudah 1 jam berlalu, beruntunglah Baekhyun karena kelasnya masih 1 jam lagi. Rasanya ia ingin memanggil taksi, namun tidak ada satupun taksi yang berlalu lalang sejak tadi. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi halte yang sedikit dingin itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan tercipta uap dari bibirnya. Ia berpikir untuk menunggu setengah jam lagi._

 _10 menit berlalu… Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk berdiri karena sudah duduk terlalu lama._

 _15 menit berlalu… Masih saja bus itu tidak datang. Baekhyun masih berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri._

 _20 menit berlalu… Baekhyun sudah bosan lalu memutuskan untuk jongkok dan bermain dengan salju tebal di sekitar halte itu._

 _25 menit berlalu… Baekhyun berdiri lagi dan berakhir di tempat duduk halte sambil mengerakkan kakinya yang membeku. Ia merutuki perbuatannya yang bermain salju karena sarung tangannya sedikit basah dan membuat tangannya juga membeku._

 _Tak lama kemudian ia mendapat telepon._

 _Yoda is calling…_

 _Ia melepas sarung tangannya dan mengeser tombol hijau._

" _Halo. Ada ap-", perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Chanyeol._

" _Kau dimana ? Aku mencarimu. Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kelas hari ini juga dibatalkan karena Prof. Choi tidak bisa datang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat di seberang sana._

 _Baekhyun kesal seketika._

" _Sialan kau, Prof. Choi." Gumam Baekhyun dengan pelan yang terdengar oleh Chanyeol._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kau dimana ? Biar aku menjemputmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan khawatir._

 _Baekhyun yang tadinya kesal menarik senyumnya dan memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dirinya berada di halte bus dekat rumahnya. Chanyeol menyuruhnya diam di sana dan menutup sambungan itu secara sepihak._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang terlihat khawatir. Tidak ia sangka dari pertemuan kecil mereka saat hari pertama kuliah menjadi ikatan pertemanan yang menyenangkan atau mungkin menjadi suatu hubungan yang lebih dari teman ? Entahlah, hati Baekhyun selalu menghangat karena perlakuan kecil dari Chanyeol. Apakah itu normal di ikatan pertemanan ?_

 _Baekhyun segera memakai sarung tangannya dan menyambar ranselnya dan berjalan ke Subway di seberang halte itu untuk membeli sandwish untuknya dan Chanyeol dan juga menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya hembusan angin di luar sana._

 _Saat Chanyeol sudah sampai, maniknya tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu seketika panik dan seketika lengannya ditarik darik maniknya bertemu dengan manik yang menggetarkan hatinya. Manik mungil itu membuat lengkungan yang amatlah indah._

" _Kau pikir aku pergi ? Serius Chan, mukamu … Astaga, rasanya aku ingin tertawa…" ucap pria pemilik manik itu._

 _Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan raut wajahnya dan segera memeluk Baekhyun._

" _Kupikir kau hilang. Aku khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat._

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol._

" _Ayo pulang… Disini sangat dingin. Ayo ke rumahku dan bermain video game, dan juga memaki professor sialan itu." Canda Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Seandainya aku mendengarkan hatiku, aku tidak akan kehilanganmu. Hanya kau, obat untuk rasa sakitku." Gumamnya sambil menyesap coklat panas itu.

.

.

.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengumpati iparnya yang membuatnya menggelilingi 4 negara dengan sia-sia. Ya… Tidak sia-sia, hanya saja Baekhyun belum ia temukan. Menurut Chanyeol, jika belum menemukan Baekhyun berarti perjalanannya ini sia-sia. Dan sekarang disinilah ia, di Finlandia, negara yang benar-benar tidak terbayang untuk ia kunjungi. _Well,_ setidaknya ia mengenal satu teman semasa SMAnya, teman sepermainannya, RM alias Kim Namjoon. Mereka tidak satu kampus karena Namjoon memutuskan untuk pindah ke Finlandia karena kelaurganya yang memilih menetap di sana.

Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan Namjoon lewat Facebook, dan sekarang ia akan ke tempat Namjoon berada sekarang, ke Universitas Helsinki. Tidak buruk juga… Universitas terbaik, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mungkin ia bisa bertemu dan melepas rindu dengan teman dekatnya terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya ia sudah menjalankan nasihat Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang cepat karena ia harus benar-benar menyusun tesisnya. Langkah mungilnya ia percepat lalu tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh teriakan temannya.

"Hyunnieee… Tunggu…". Ya seperti itulah yang Baekhyun dengar.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan tampang yang kesal dengan Namjoon.

" _Really dude ?_ Kau tidak lihat kalau orang-orang sekarang menatap kearah kita ? _Jeez…_ " ucap Baekhyun sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehe… _Sorry but I want to introduce my SHS buddy…_ Jadi, aku pikir aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengannya. _So_ ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" _Well, I hope I can meet your friend, but right now I have to finish my proposal, dude. You know what I mean, right ?_ " ucap Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi dengan bahasa korea.

Namjoon mengangguk dan Baekhyun segera pergi dari Namjoon.

 _Tring…_

 _Loey is calling…_

Namjoon tersenyum lebar.

Ia segera mengangkatnya dan bertanya dimana temannya itu berada. Namjoon berpikir, mungkin ia akan mengajak Baekhyun kapan-kapan.

.

.

.

 _Cafetaria_

Chanyeol dengan coat dan style casualnya menarik banyak mata yang berlalu lalang di cafeteria. Jarinya menggetuk-getuk meja sambil memandang sekitar yang sudah menguning. Musim gugur, musim yang lumayan menyenangkan hanya saja terlalu banyak angin dan hujan. Chanyeol teringat kepada sosok mungil yang setiap hari mengisi pikirannya.

Senyumnya terulas mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu bersin jika angin bertiup. Chanyeol mengingat segala tentang Baekhyun dengan detail.

Bagaimana cara berpakaiannya di tiap musim yang berbeda.

Bagaimana cara ia mengumpati musim gugur dan musim dingin.

Bagaimana cara ia berjalan melewati daunnya yang rontok dan salju yang menggunung.

Bagaimana binar matanya ketika melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Bagaimana senyumnya ketika matahari yang bersinar terang saat musim panas.

Segala yang orang-orang jarang memperhatikan pasti Chanyeol tahu. Segala hal yang menyangkut tentang pria pemilik pipi bulat itu, pasti ia tahu.

Namun, ada yang Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Hanya satu hal.

Isi hati Baekhyun.

Mata besar itu menerawang ke langit mendung, berharap langit mengetahui apa isi hatinya sekarang. Berharap langit mengetahui rasa rindunya yang menumpuk tiap harinya. Berharap langit tahu betapa ia mencintai pria itu. Dan juga berharap langit tahu betapa bodohnya ia saat itu, saat ia menyiakan pria pemilik separuh hatinya.

.

.

.

Namjoon segera menelisik setiap sudut cafeteria dan matanya menangkap siluet raksasa milik temannya. Namjoon segera menghampiri teman lamanya dan menepuk bahunya.

" _Gosh bro… You still a giant man…_ " goda Namjoon.

" _Look at yourself dude, you still annoying…_ " jawab Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

 _Dimana teman Namjoon ?_

Namjoon mendudukkan bokongnya lalu mengangkat tangan untuk memesan makan siang untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol.

"Dimana temanmu ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia tak bisa datang. Ia terlalu sibuk bung." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Namjoon tidak biasanya mengenalkan teman semasa SHS dulu. _Well,_ Namjoon sedikit tertutup.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia ? Tumben sekali kau ingin mengenalkan untukku.". Namjoon tertawa seketika.

" _Wait a second dude. He will be mine. For sure, he is not just a friend but someone who teach me to be stronger._ " Ujar Namjoon yang membuat lukisan senyum lebar di wajah milik temannya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka itu. _Good luck for you._ ". Namjoon tersenyum.

Hidangan makan siang sudah terpampang di meja. Steik hangat yang nikmat membuat Namjoon segera mendaratkan pisau dan garpunya. Chanyeol memulai makannya namun Namjoon menyelanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Chanyeol menghentikan pisaunya dan menatap Namjoon.

"Oh, hanya liburan. Bukan sebuah hal yang besar." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Namjoon mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya juga.

Bukannya Chanyeol tak ingin memberitahu Namjoon hanya saja intuisinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberitahu Namjoon. Mungkin setelah ia siap, ia akan memberitahunya. Semoga.

.

.

.

" _Dude,_ hari ini kau akan melihat temanku itu. Dia akan menjadi asisten dosen untuk kelas pagiku." Ujar Namjoon yang bersemangat untuk melihat temannya mengajar kelasnya.

Chanyeol masih ngantuk mengangguk tanpa minat lalu menaruh kepalanya di meja panjang itu.

Suara pintu geser mengheningkan suara gaduh para mahasiswa. Chanyeol masih tak berminat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Morning everyone…_ ".

Namjoon menguncang pundaknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mata merekapun bertabrakan.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan rasanya rahangnya jatuh.

"Kau ?".

"Eh ?!".

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Ketemu lagi setelah hiatus lama ~

Sorry bet karena chapter kali agak pendek karena waktunya bener-bener habis buat belajar TT

Painkiller bakal slow update jadinya...

Jangan lupa mampir ke story aku yang lain...

Semoga masi ada yang inget cerita ini .

So, don't forget to review ~

Babai...


	10. Chapter 9

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _Dude,_ hari ini kau akan melihat temanku itu. Dia akan menjadi asisten dosen untuk kelas pagiku." Ujar Namjoon yang bersemangat untuk melihat temannya mengajar kelasnya.

Chanyeol masih ngantuk mengangguk tanpa minat lalu menaruh kepalanya di meja panjang itu.

Suara pintu geser mengheningkan suara gaduh para mahasiswa. Chanyeol masih tak berminat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Morning everyone…_ ".

Namjoon menguncang pundaknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mata merekapun bertabrakan.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan rasanya rahangnya jatuh.

"Kau ?".

"Eh ?!".

.

.

.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Kelas hening. Chanyeol segera menegakkan badannya. Baekhyun berdeham lalu menampilkan senyumnya ke mahasiswa yang akan ia ajar. Berlagak seperti biasa, itulah yang sedang mereka lakukan. Namjoon masih bingungpun akhirnya mencoba untuk fokus ke pelajaran namun berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya itu membuat dirinya tidak fokus.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan ?

.

.

.

Kelaspun berakhir dengan baik. Namjoon memutuskan untuk keluar terakhir. Baekhyun masih berkutik dengan _notebook_ dan buku-bukunya. Namjoon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun mengikuti temannya itu.

Baekhyun yang menyadari keberadaan kedua orang itu dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Namjoon melempar senyum hangat.

"Nah, Baek. Kuingin mengenalkan sahabatku semasa SHS. Ini Park Chanyeol. Dan Yeol, ini Baekhyun, temanku selama di Finlandia." Ucap Namjoon dengan enteng.

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum dan Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan syoknya. Baekhyun memberikan tangannya sebagai bentuk ingin menjabat tangan.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hangat seperti ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

Chanyeol tertegun dengan keadaan ini. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menjabatnya dengan erat.

"Begitupun denganku, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada ragunya.

Hati Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Baekhyun segera melepas jabatan itu dan Chanyeol seketika merasa kosong, kosong seperti hatinya. Chanyeol tersenyum sedih.

" _Wait…_ Jadi kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain ?" ucap Namjoon dengan nada bingungnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh rindu. Rindu akan tawa itu.

" _Well, yup._ Aku sudah mengenalnya saat kuliah di Korea. Dia temanku. Benarkan Chan ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan ringan, mencoba tidak gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Namjoon menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Woah, aku tak pernah menyangka jika dunia benar-benar sempit." Ucap Namjoon sambil mengelengkan kepalanya yang benar-benar tidak percaya dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku senggang, mau minum kopi ?" tawar Baekhyun.

Namjoon mengangguk semangat dan segera menarik tangan Chanyeol.

" _Let's go, Bro._ " ucap Namjoon dengan semangat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk diam. Bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Ini terlalu menguncang dirinya. 2 hal yang membuat hatinya sakit adalah,

Baekhyun adalah 'incaran' Namjoon dan Baekhyun yang seperti sudah melupakan dirinya.

.

.

.

 _Karl Fazer Café_

Mereka duduk di meja luar dan uap kopi dan coklat panas membumbung ke atas udara. Baekhyun menyesap coklat hangatnya dengan hikmat. Namjoon menikmati _sandwich_ hangat dan Chanyeol memandangi _black coffee_ nya. Namjoon membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana canggung itu.

"Coba kalian ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa kenal." Ucap Namjoon dengan ceria.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangkat kepala bersamaan dan terdiam.

" _Well,_ kita bertemu di hari pertama masuk kampus. Aku kesulitan mencari kelasku dan aku menemukan sosok tinggi yang menjulang di antara kerumunan orang. Ya, aku berkenalan lalu meminta bantuan. Kebetulan kami sekelas, jadi benar-benar melegakan menemukan teman sekelas. Ya, begitu saja. Tidak ada yang special." Ucap Baekhyun dengan singkat tanpa tahu raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi suram.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut mendengar bahwa tidak ada yang special dalam hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Hatinya hancur, seketika ia tersadar. Sadar bagaimana sakitnya Baekhyun ketika ia memutuskan untuk bersama mantannya. Chanyeol kembali menatap kopinya yang mulai mendingin. Namjoon mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

 _Sret…_

Suara kursi bergesek dengan jalan terdengar. Kedua pasang mata menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, aku lupa kalau aku harus membalas beberapa e-mail dari sekretarisku. Aku permisi dulu, dan terima kasih atas kopinya, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol dengan singkat tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

Ia segera berbalik tanpa menyentuh kopi yang dari tadi Baekhyun belikan. Namjoon mengerut bingung.

"Jarang ia seperti ini." Gumam Namjoon.

Baekhyun terdiam. Merasa sedih dengan ucapannya tadi.

' _Tidak ada yang special._ '

Satu kalimat yang mampu meretakkan kedua hati yang masih saling mencinta.

Baekhyun segera menghabiskan coklat panasnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tesisku. Sampai jumpa dan jangan lupakan tugasmu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon.

Namjoon terdiam. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 _22 Desember 2022_

 _St. George Helsinki_

 _Suite room_

 _04.25 a.m._

Kemarin, menjadi hari patah hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Pupus sudah harapannya. Tak ada gunanya lagi. Lagipula ia sudah menemukan Baekhyun namun bukan hati Baekhyun yang ia dapat. Chanyeol awalnya ingin memutuskan menetap di Finlandia sampai hari natal, namun ia rasa ia tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Katakanlah ia pengecut, namun ia rasa ini akhir dari ceritanya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat sudah bahagia dengan temannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Ia tak pernah membuat senyum itu semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan yang membuatnya tak pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang baru, apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Mungkin saja jika ia mencoba masuk lagi, ia akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Chanyeol menatap jendela kamar hotelnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia ingin berkeliling Helsinki untuk melupakan rasa penatnya hanya saja ia tidak sedang mood baik.

Kesepian, itu yang dirasakan Chanyeol sekarang.

Mungkin ada baiknya ke taman dekat hotelnya, pikirnya. Pria tinggi itu segera menyambar coatnya dan keluar dari hotelnya.

.

.

.

 _HunHan's house_

 _23.30 p.m._

Luhan sudah tertidur lelap tanpa tahu Sehun sudah pulang dari kunjungannya di Korea. Sehun mengendap-endap lalu,

"DUAR !".

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan reflek menampar Sehun. Sehun terkejut begitupula dengan Luhan. Dengan cepat, Luhan memperbaiki posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk dan segera mengusap pipi Sehun. Sehun terkekeh melihat rambut Luhan yang berantakan karena tidur.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengagetkanku ? Kau mau aku mati muda, hah ?" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan rindu.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kan kejutan, hehe. Ya sudah balik tidur sana. Aku mandi dulu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali tidur.

Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi lalu segera membilas dirinya seraya berpikir tentang Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Hanya saja aku ingin memberi balasan atas semua hal yang telah kau dan keluargamu lakukan kepada keluargaku.".

.

.

.

 _Heechul's house_

 _Baekhyun's room_

 _04.25 a.m._

Mata Baekhyun masih terbuka lebar menatap bab 2 tesisnya. Hela nafas lelahnya terdengar. Kicauan burung membuat matanya bergulir ke arah jam dinding.

"Sudah pagi ternyata." Gumam Baekhyun dengan lelah.

Ia menutup _notebook_ nya lalu menyambar coatnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Kakaknya masih terlelap. Suasana rumah itu sepi. Sepi seperti hatinya. Kakinya melangkah keluar rumah menuju _Old Church Park_ yang tidak jauh dari rumah Heechul.

.

.

.

 _Old Church Park_

 _04.35 a.m._

Taman yang sedikit kecil dibandingkan dengan taman lain di Helsinki namun menenangkan untuk Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memfoto pemandangan taman yang masih redup. Ia membidik berbagai penjuru arah, dan kameranya menangkap siluet pria mungil yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi hangat dari minimarket. Chanyeol memperbesar lalu kamera ponsel itu menangkap siluet pria mungil itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil bidikannya tanpa sadar sepasang kaki telah berdiri di depannya.

"Bukannya tidak sopan memfoto orang tanpa izin orang itu ?".

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan objek fotonya di depan dirinya. Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil menadahkan tangannya. Chanyeol mengerut bingung lalu mengerti artinya. Dengan pasrah, ia menyerahkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat hasil jepretan pria tinggi itu. Senyumnya mengembang.

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau ternyata mahir dalam memotret, aku baru tahu itu." Ucap Baekhyun sekedar basa-basi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut. Pria tinggi itu mempraktikkan gaya Baekhyun ketika menadahkan tangannya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan merajuk. Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Untung saja, taman dalam keadaan sepi. Tangan besarnya dengan reflek mengacakkan rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertegun.

Pria mungil itu benar-benar merindukan hal ini. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Jika ada pengunjung lain yang melihat, bisa saja mereka menganggap dua insan itu adalah sepasang kekasih, layaknya dulu.

Hati Chanyeol melanmbung tinggi. Bibir itu melengkung lebar. Lengannya dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu akan segala hal tentangmu, sejak dulu." Ungkap Chanyeol dengan nada sendu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. Sama seperti dirinya. Ia tak mampu mengikuti egonya lagi. Ia merasa ini sudah cukup. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi, Tuhan selalu membuat dirinya bertemu dengan si tinggi. Inikah yang diinginkan Tuhan ? Untuk tidak jauh dari pria tinggi ini ?

Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut. Mata lebar milik si tinggi menutup dan membuat sungai kecil. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan ini.

Bisakah ia menghentikan waktu ?

Sebentar saja…

(Rekomendasi lagu : Lean On Me – 10cm)

"Hei, bayi besar… Janganlah menangis." Canda Baekhyun.

Air mata Chanyeol semakin deras.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung itu penuh dengan rasa sayang. Bibir mungil itu mengumamkan lantunan melodi yang indah.

"Oeroun mame seoreowodo ulji marayo".

 _Meskipun kau kesepian dan bersedih, jangan menangis_

"Naui eokkaee gidaeeoyo geudae gwaenchanhdamyeon".

 _Bersandarlah di bahuku, jika itu tak masalah denganmu_

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi basah Chanyeol lalu mengusap jejak air mata itu dengan lembut. Bibir itu kembali menyanyikan namun dengan baris yang berbeda.

"naui du nune boyeojineun geu dwismoseubi".

 _Bagian belakang mataku_

"seogeulpeojineun maeumira nunmuri geulsseongyeo".

 _Membuat hatiku sedih dan mataku berair_

Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, maniknya itupun menatap Baekhyun.

"haru tto haru jinagamyeon".

 _Jika hari lain berlalu seperti ini_

"deo meoreojilkka bwa".

 _Aku khawatir itu akan semakin jauh_

"ireohge tto buranhan maeumman".

 _Dengan hati yang gelisah ini_

"nal tteonagaji marayo".

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku_

"gaseumsogeuro geudael hyanghae oechineun mal".

 _Mengatakan kalimat itu untukmu di hatiku_

"doragajineun marayo".

 _Jangan kembali_

"geudae issneun got dasi sarajiji marayo".

 _Jangan kau menghilang lagi_

Baekhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menundukkan kepalanya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat air matanya. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan nyanyian itu. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata.

"Jangan menangis… Jika kau menangis, hatiku semakin sakit." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku lelah mengikuti egoku. Aku lelah berpura-pura untuk melupakanmu. Maka aku akan mengikuti hatiku. Bagaimana denganmu ?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah menjadi boneka orang tuaku, membuatku menjauh darimu tanpa kusadari. Aku terlambat untuk meraih tanganmu. Aku yang terlalu takut untuk menarikmu ke dalam pelukanku. Namun, bisakah sekarang aku mengikuti egoku ? Menuruti egoku untuk meraih tanganmu. Bisakah aku ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menangis.

Angin berhembus pelan seakan menenangkan kedua insan yang sedang menangisi takdir mereka. Kedua anak adam itu berpelukan, mencoba melepaskan semua beban yang menahan perasaan mereka dan mencoba mencurahkan segala yang mereka pendam.

Mengapa semua menjadi rumit ?

Apakah mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama ?

Mengapa semua ini menjadi lebih menyakitkan ?

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Cape aku bikin Chanyeolnya sakit mulu tapi masi blom selesai ampe sini (spoiler ceritanya .)

Nanti ada konflik tambahan dan udah lama ga bahas masa lalu / Flashback nih :b

Stay tuned and don't forget to give ur review ~

Babai and always love u all ~

muach :3

Be happy guys !


	11. Chapter 10

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

"Jangan menangis… Jika kau menangis, hatiku semakin sakit." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku lelah mengikuti egoku. Aku lelah berpura-pura untuk melupakanmu. Maka aku akan mengikuti hatiku. Bagaimana denganmu ?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah menjadi boneka orang tuaku, membuatku menjauh darimu tanpa kusadari. Aku terlambat untuk meraih tanganmu. Aku yang terlalu takut untuk menarikmu ke dalam pelukanku. Namun, bisakah sekarang aku mengikuti egoku ? Menuruti egoku untuk meraih tanganmu. Bisakah aku ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menangis.

Angin berhembus pelan seakan menenangkan kedua insan yang sedang menangisi takdir mereka. Kedua anak adam itu berpelukan, mencoba melepaskan semua beban yang menahan perasaan mereka dan tak menyadari ada hati yang akan tersakiti.

Mengapa semua menjadi rumit ?

Apakah mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama ?

Mengapa semua ini menjadi lebih menyakitkan ?

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun seerat mungkin karena ia tahu setelah ini, mungkin saja ia tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan ini. Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan hatinya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Baekhyun menepuk punggung itu dengan sabar. Pria mungil itu tersenyum sedih.

Bukan hanya dirinya yang tersakiti tetapi pria tinggi itu juga.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan tersenyum.

"Jika kau ingin meraih tanganku, mengapa kau tidak meraihnya sekarang ?" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Lidahnya kelu.

Apakah ini mimpi ?

Baekhyun memberikan tangannya dan Chanyeol dengan hatinya yang bahagia meraih tangan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, seharusnya ia melakukan ini dari dulu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan bibirnya di bibir milik pria mungil itu. Hati Chanyeol belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Begitupula Baekhyun.

Kedua bibir itu saling memagut dengan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu atas berakhirnya rintangan cinta mereka.

Kedua pasang manik itu tertutup dengan bekas air mata yang mengering dan juga senyum samar yang tersemat di bibir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _Universitas Helsinki_

 _08.45 a.m._

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang bimbingan tesisnya dengan bahagia. Bab 2 nya sudah selesai tanpa halangan dan sedikit lagi ia akan menyelesaikan bab 3 nya kemudian ia akan menjalani sidang kolokium sebentar lagi. Tanpa sadar, ada yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menabrak dada bidang itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun sadar dan mendongak.

 _Blush_

Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan senyum mengembang. Ya, dengan kejadian di taman itu menandakan mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih walaupun hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Baekhyun berdeham gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sok cuek.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat rona kemerahan di pipi pria mungil itu.

"Menemui kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan ringan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Jangan keras-keras, dasar yoda idiot." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusak rambat Baekhyun dengan gemas. Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata yang melihat.

"Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya ?".

.

.

.

 _Seoul_

 _Di rumah sakit jiwa_

 _Kyungsoo's room_

 _01.00 KST_

Suara televisi terdengar seperti radio rusak, layar yang buram karena sudah tidak ada acara yang ditayangkan. Seonggok daging yang sedari kemarin tidak melahap apapun itu hanya terduduk diam di pojok ruangan itu. Pergelangannya penuh luka yang menganga, tangannya sudah mati rasa akan luka sayatan itu.

Otaknya masih terngiang-ngiang suara berita yang mengatakan perusahaan ayahnya dalam ambang kehancuran. Semua rencana yang ia rancang hancur karena seorang bocah tengik dari mantan tunangannya. Kuku-kuku itu mengaruk tangan dan lehernya sampai berdarah. Frustasi akan semua ini, ia terpikir satu hal yang seharusnya ia tidak lakukan.

Tawa menggelegar dan sorot matanya menjadi kosong.

"Sepertinya kau menginginkan itu, Sehun-ah...".

.

.

.

 _China_

 _HunHan's house_

Luhan menatap cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

Apakah Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun ?

Luhan berdecih.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Aku akan meneleponnya." Ucap Luhan yang menyambar ponselnya dan menelepon Chanyeol.

Panggilan itu tersambung dan dengan cepat Luhan bertanya.

"Yak, kau sudah menemukan Baekhyunmu, hah ?" ucap Luhan yang sedikit kesal tetapi penasaran juga.

" _Hehe, sudah... Kau tau hyung, dia sudah menjadi pacarku ~_ " ucap penelepon di sebrang sana.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri, jika kau pulang dari Finlandia, kau harus membawakanku oleh-oleh yang banyak kalau tidak akan kupenggal kau." Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang mematikan.

" _Tenang saja hyung, aku akan membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak... Terima kasih hyung..._ " ucap penelepon di sana.

Luhan merasa senang mendengar suara bahagia Chanyeol. Tak sia-sia bantuannya, setidaknya kedua hati itu dapat bersatu.

Luhan menutup teleponnya dan tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mengendap masuk rumahnya dan...

 _Buk_

Sebuah balok kayu besar menghantam tengkuk Luhan dan cangkir teh itu terjatuh dan

 _Prang..._

Luhan terjatuh ke lantai dan pelipisnya berdarah akibat pecahan cangkir itu.

Orang asing itu segera menelepon

"Sudah selesai bos...".

" _Bawa dia ke sini..._ " ucap orang yang di sebut bos itu.

"Baik bos.".

 _Tit..._

Sambungan itu terputus dan dengan cepat orang asing itu mengotong Luhan seperti karung beras dan pergi dari rumah mewah itu tanpa ada jejak.

 _Di tempat lain_

"Rasakan itu, bocah tengik..." ucap seseorang dengan tawa mengejeknya.

.

.

.

 _St. George Helsinki_

 _Suite room_

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke hotel yang ia tempati selama di Finlandia. Baekhyun sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan isi kamar Chanyeol yang tergolong mewah. Chanyeol tersenyum. Hatinya benar-benar hidup.

 _Dad is calling..._

Suara ringtone ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan cepat lalu senyuman tergambar jelas di bibir itu.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

Baekhyun mengangkatnya dengan gembira.

"Hello..." sapa Baekhyun.

" _Hello honey ~_ Kau lupa dengan rencana ke Inggris nanti bukan ?" ucap penelepon di sebrang sana.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar dan menepuk dahinya.

" _Of course not ~_ " ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Baguslah dan bawa pacarmu, jangan lupa !" ucap penelepon di sebrang sana yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ko-kok bisa tahu ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

" _Oh my god, Baekhyunie..._ Kau lupa kalau _dad_ mu ini maha tahu ?" ucap penelepon di sana dengan tawa hangatnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sulit sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

" _O-okay dad... See you there later..._ " ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan.

" _Yeah, Christmas Eve honey ~ Love you..._ ".

" _Love you too._ " Ucap Baekhyun dengan lemas.

 _Tit..._

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut.

Bagaimana ayah Baekhyun tahu ?

Ya, jarang sekali ia mendengar tentang orang tua Baekhyun. Jongin pernah berkata kalau orang tua Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka dan ingin anak mereka mandiri tapi ternyata mereka masih perhatian dengan anak mereka, contohnya ayahnya Baekhyun tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah punya pacar. Bukankah itu sedikit mengejutkan ?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"Bagaimana ayahmu tahu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

Astaga, ini terlalu cepat untuk bertemu calon mertua.

.

.

.

 _London, Inggris_

 _Kediaman Byun Family_

Tuan Byun menatap teh hangatnya di rumah sederhananya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tak sabar aku bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi.".

Di meja kerja Tuan Byun banyak sekali berkas yang berisi data pribadi dan juga perusahaan Park.

Sepertinya ada tantangan baru yang telah disiapkan Tuhan nantinya untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Ketemu lagi nih...

Gimana ?

Fast up kan ?

Wah, Luhanie mau di apain yak ?

Semoga kalian suka dan don't forget to review...

Sorry bagi kalian yang bosen ama alur ceritanya yang mungkin aja makin lama, makin gaje (bow)

See on next chapter ~

Closer to 2K views for painkiller~

Babai and always love u all...

Be happy !


	12. WARNING ! BUKA KALO PENASARAN

**BUKAN UPDATE ! CUMAN CURHAT ~**

Alooo…

Liburan dah tiba nih guys !

Sayangnya aku ga sempet nulis sama sekali…

 _/nangis di pojokan/_

Pada akhirnya aku ga update sama sekali TT

Sorry guys…. _/bow/_

Berhubungan dengan menuju akhir tahun, aku mau publish FF oneshot nih…

 _Readers : Update mulu, FF yang lain kagak diselesain -_-_

Bukan gitu guys…

Aku berusaha untuk ngeberesin semua FF yang udah aku publish di sini maupun di wattpad

Mungkin banyak dari kalian, ( _halah… padahal yang baca juga ga banyak …_ ) ngerasa gaya penulisan aku masih kurang.

Jujur, aku masih pemula banget… Dan gaya penulisan aku tuh masih jauhhh dibandingkan yang lain…

Dan juga aku tuh orangnya ga gencar promosi, terutama di lapakku yang ada di Wattpad…

Lapakku di Wattpad tuh gersang cuy !

Hehe…

Di akhir tahun ini aku masih mau belajar perbaikin tulisan aku, gaya ceritanya, dan coba nyelesain FF aku pelan-pelan…

Lama-lama capek nyuruh pembaca _review…_

Palingan buka bentar, trus _exit page_ ~

Baca trus _exit_ …

Q : _**Kamu nulis ini hanya di FFN atau di Wattpad juga ?**_

A : _**Aku nulis ceritaku di FFN ama Wattpad kok ~ Cuman aku publish pertama kali di FFN… Mampir yuk ke lapakku di Wattpad… ID : ClarlopeBaek (Promosi dlu guys ~)**_

Dah jelas yak !

Yang mau tahu sosmed aing, liat di profile aing yak ! Jangan males buat nengok profile aku dlu ~

Hehe…

 **FYI !**

 **PAINKILLER DAH 2,2 K VIEWS :3**

 **MARI BUAT PAINKILLER JADI 3K VIEWS GUYS !**

 **LOP U ALL !**

Segitu dlu deh…

Happy Holiday Fellas ~

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !

 **-Lisa**


	13. Chapter 11

**Painkiller**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

 **Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter**_

"Bagaimana ayahmu tahu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

Astaga, ini terlalu cepat untuk bertemu calon mertua.

.

.

.

 _London, Inggris_

Tuan Byun menatap teh hangatnya di rumah sederhananya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tak sabar aku bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Baekhyunieku memang pintar mencari pacar.".

Di meja kerja Tuan Byun banyak sekali berkas yang berisi data pribadi dan juga perusahaan Park.

Sepertinya ada tantangan baru yang telah disiapkan Tuhan nantinya untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _Di suatu tempat_

"Argh..." erang Luhan.

"Dimana aku ?".

Luhan tak bisa melihat, matanya tertutup kain mencium bau darah dan juga bau busuk dari mayat, menurut Luhan. Luhan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan juga kakinya. Ia tak bisa melepaskan kedua alat geraknya itu. Helaan nafaspun terdengar. Luhan juga merasakan perih yang menjalar di bagian tengkuknya dan juga pelipisnya.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan juga sakit. Apa yang terjadi dengannya ? Apa ia di culik ?

Tapi, oleh siapa ?

Setahu Luhan, Sehun tidak mempunyai musuh bisnis. Semua rivalnya dapat tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sehun sebab mereka melakukan kerja sama dengan Sehun yang dimana kedua belah pihak sama-sama menang alias win-win solution. Siapa yang tidak senang dengan itu bukan ?

 _Krettt..._

Suara deritan pintu terdengar. Luhan merasa itu pintu besi yang sudah berkarat. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak merasa takut. Luhan menelan ludahnya untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya.

Telinga Luhan menangkap suara derap kaki yang semakin dekat ke arah dirinya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Luhan.".

 _Deg !_

"Kau ?!" ucap Luhan yang terkejut.

Orang yang baru saja ia dengar suaranya, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kyungsoo ?".

.

.

.

 _23 Desember 2022_

 _London_

 _Kediaman Byun_

Aroma _earl grey_ memenuhi ruang kerja Tuan Byun. Begitu banyak berkas yang berserakan di meja kerja miliknya.

"Tuan, apa perlu saya bawakan laporan keuangan perusahaan Park dan juga anak-anak perusahaannya ? Dan juga laporan keuangan perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya ?" tanya sekretaris pribadi Tuan Byun.

"Tak usah repot-repot, Doyoung. Tak perlu mencari tahu hal yang tidak penting karena urusan ini adalah urusan Baekhyun. Kita tidak usah ikut campur terlalu banyak. Cukup pantau dan lihat kelanjutannya. Tidak usah berkhawatiran, Doyoung-ah. Karena aku sudah cukup tahu dengan latar belakang keluarga Chanyeol dan keluarga yang mengelilinginya. Mari kita lihat saja." Ucap Tuan Byun dengan tenang.

Doyoung mengangguk kecil lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Tuan Byun. Pria tua itu meniup cangkir tehnya sambil melihat-lihat berkas-berkas keluarga Park dan sebuah berkas yang terselip, berkas keluarga Do.

.

.

.

 _23 Desember 2022_

 _China_

 _Perusahaan Park_

Sehun menatap jam tangan miliknya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang tetapi Luhan belum datang, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa tidak enak. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Kenapa firasatku tidak enak ?" ucap Sehun yang berlari di basement, menuju mobil miliknya.

.

.

.

 _Rumah HunHan_

" **LUHAN ! DIMANA KAU** **?** " ucap Sehun yang melihat sekeliling rumahnya yang kosong melompong.

Mereka memang tidak menyewa ART namun pengawal Luhan juga tidak ada. Ini ganjil. Jika Luhan pergi ke suatu tempat, yang pasti akan dikawal dengan pengawal yang diberikan Sehun. Tetapi, pintu rumah tidak di kunci. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Sehun berlari ke dapur dan menemukan cangkir teh yang pecah dan tetesan darah di dekat sana. Sehun berjalan cepat ke meja bar itu lalu secarik kertas menarik perhatiannya.

" _Rasanya menyenangkan_ _ketika aku dapat membuatmu kebakaran jenggot, Sehun-ah. –D.O_ ".

Sehun mengertakkan giginya.

"Sial !".

Dan lagi-lagi ia kecolongan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dulu, perihal keselamatan keluarganya dan kini, perihal keselamatan suaminya, Luhan.

"Tunggu aku Luhan dan rasanya kau ingin menghirup udara penjara, Kyungsoo-ssi." Ucap Sehun dengan geram lalu mengambil teleponnya.

"Pesankan aku tiket ke Seoul ! **SEKARANG !** " ucap Sehun dengan frustasi.

Panggilan itu dimatikan secara sepihak lalu ia kembali menelepon seseorang.

"Jongin, kau punya kenalan ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu, apa yang kau inginkan ?" ucap Jongin dengan tenang.

Sehun menyeringai.

Di seberang sana, Jongin tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Kau tidak kapok, Kyungsoo-ssi ?" ucap Jongin dalam hati ketika mendengar Sehun.

.

.

.

 _Di Finlandia_

 _Dorm Namjoon_

Gelap, itu yang dapat di simpulkan dengan keadaan kamar Namjoon. Pria itu tampak masih bergelung di selimutnya dan bahunya bergetar.

"Mengapa aku selalu kalah cepat ? Mengapa aku selalu ditinggalkan ?".

.

.

.

 _Di suatu tempat_

"Iya, kenapa ? Terkejut, hah ?" ucap Kyungsoo yang menarik kursi besi lalu duduk di depan Luhan.

"Wah, kedengarannya kau begitu terkejut ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat-lihat Luhan yang masih tertutup matanya oleh kain.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, mencoba berpikir.

"Kau bertanya-tanya bukan, kemana saja aku ini ? Aku rasa suami tengikmu itu tidak menceritakannya. Ah, aku merasa sedikit sedih jadinya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, suamimu berhasil menarikku masuk ke dalam sarang orang gila. Ya, rumah sakit jiwa. Konyol bukan ? Harusnya dia bisa menjebloskan aku ke penjara hanya karena perkara—". Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh Luhan.

"Kau membunuh sekretaris-sekretaris Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak melakukannya secara langsung. Aku pun akhirnya mendekap di kamar yang sialnya lagi dijaga oleh polisi atau pembunuh bayaran atau mungkin suruhan bocah tengik itu, entahlah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada jengkel.

Luhan hanya diam, mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

 _Sret_

Kain penutup mata Luhan di buka oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyung ?" ucap Luhan ketika melihat Kyungsoo begitu menyedihkan.

Kepalanya menjadi botak, kantung mata yang hitam, badan yang kurus begitupun dengan pipinya yang menjadi tirus, pergelangan tangan yang penuh perban, Kyungsoo tampak begitu depresi.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Apakah kau merasa khawatir denganku ? Astaga, mengapa aku menginginkan kau khawatir padaku ?" ucap Kyungsoo yang tertawa dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Luhan terdiam dan menatap miris Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu jika yang kulalui ini sudah membuatku mati rasa. Kau lihat dahiku ini, 13 jahitan. Pergelangan tanganku, 5 jahitan di masing-masingnya _and still counting..._ " ucap Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari jika dirinya menangis.

Luhan masih terdiam. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Harusnya aku tidak menjadi cengeng di depanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang diselingi tawanya.

"Katakan pada Sehun terima kasih atas hukumannya. Katakan padanya selamat atas pernikahanmu. Katakan juga pada adiknya aku masih mencintainya. Katakan pada Chanyeol jika ak—".

Kyungsoo menangis kencang. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang basah.

"Katakan padanya maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih menangis.

Semua ini berasal dari dendam dan yang akhirnya berlabuh pada lautan penyesalan.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dalam tangisnya.

"Jangan putus asa, Kyung-ah. Kumohon, jangan. Katakan pada mereka. Katakan." Ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan raut yang tidak terbaca. Tangisnya mereda dan digantikan dengan tawa sedih Kyungsoo.

"Kita sudahi dulu acara menangis ini karena aku yakin suamimu itu pasti menyangka aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah membuang mukanya.

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu padamu. Setidaknya ada seorang yang mengetahui dari sisi pandangku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum sendunya.

Luhan melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

"Selamat tinggal Luhan, jangan lupa beritahu mereka.".

"Selamat tinggal dunia.".

" **TIDAK !** ".

.

.

.

 _Di sebuah hotel di Hannam-dong_

Sehun dan Kai membuat janji temu di hotel _City Lights,_ lebih tepatnya di restorannya.

"Jadi kau sudah membawa yang aku minta, Jongin-ah." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

" _Yup !_ Ini pesananmu, _dude._ Jadi apa hubungannya dengan Luhan ?" ucap Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun menyesap teh _chamomile_ yang masih hangat itu dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dia menculik Luhan." Jawab Sehun dengan singkat yang menyebabkan keterkejutan pada Jongin.

"Bukannya selama ini dia menghilang ?" ucap Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku menaruhnya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Haneul." Ucap Sehun dengan dingin.

Jongin terdiam.

"Baiklah mari kita cari jalang busuk itu." Ucap Sehun dengan sirat kebencian yang terpancar di matanya.

.

.

.

 _Di suatu tempat_

Luhan tidak bisa menghalau pisau itu yang menyentuh permukaan kulit Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon jangan, Kyung-ah." Ucap Luhan yang pipinya basah dengan air mata.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, kepalanya sedikit berputar-putar sekarang.

"Kalian ingin aku mati, maka aku akan mati." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kembali menorehkan sayatan di pergelangan tangannya sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Tunggu pangeran berkuda putihmu datang, aku yakin ia akan menarikku ke dalam penjara atau mungkin neraka." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tawa sedihnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk melepas semua ikatan yang membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak untuk mencegah Kyungsoo.

 _Brak !_

* * *

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Alooo !**

I'm back !

Sorry baru update guys ~ / _bow_ /

Sekolah online bener-bener sita waktu aku bgt... Tugasnya melebihi dari yang biasanya -_-

Oh iya, stay di rumah aja ya fellas !

Jan lupa minum air yang banyak, makan buah ama sayur juga, dan istirahat yang cukup.

Mampir ke lapakku yang lain ~

Laf u all ~ / _sending virtual hug_ /

Babai...


	14. Love Message From Clarz :3

**Love Message From Clarz :3**

* * *

Alo fellas~

Maaf baru nongol disini :(

Jujur aja ngerasa bersalah bgt baru nongol setelah sekian lama :(

Long time no see fellas :( Miss u all so bad :(

Aku ga update ff dlu ya untuk beberapa hari ini, soalnya aku lagi di banned ama ortu :( Ya bukan karena aku ada masalah di akademik ato gimana, cuman ya mereka agak kurang senang kalo liat aku yang lagi nulis :')

Aku baik-baik aja kok, cuman ya mereka sedikit ga suka liat aku nulis ㅠㅠ

Ya, jadinya ff debut (Painkiller ama TTU) aku ga bakal tamat dalam waktu cepat -_- yang seperti diharapkan olehku.

Aku sempet sedih pas ke sini dan baca review kalian yang dulu. Review positif yang bikin aku semangat nulis, sayangnya aku lagi ga bisa nulis :(

Sakit aja liat aku yang ga bisa update buat kalian :(

Banyak sebenernya yang mau aku publish setelah 2 ff debut aku selesai, cuman keknya hambatannya banyak bgt :(

I'll be active but no update for a while :(

Mampir ke Wattpad aku: **ClarlopeBaek**

Aku cukup aktif disana juga

Mari kita menunggu momen yang tepat untuk update dan publish :')

Cayang kalian~

-Clarz


End file.
